Without You: Saving Captain Jack
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: Set after DMC. AU AWE. Elizabeth struggles with the realization that she is in love with a pirate captain as they go to his rescue. Jack struggles with forgiving her. They come back to a battle with Lord Beckett that could mean saving the pirates or losing everything
1. Chapter 1: Oh I Think You Do

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know. I need to finish "The King and Her Men" but this plot bunny wriggled itself into my way. Jack has refused to participate in any more of my story until I tell this one so the other story is on hiatus until I get this one out. I've written nearly the whole thing since the last time I updated and so without further ado, I give you Chapter 1:**

**Also, this story has a theme song: Without You by Breaking Benjamin. One lyric line in each chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters and part of the plot are not mine. *sob*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Search for the answers I knew all along…"<em>

Tia dalma sat in stoic silence, scanning the motley band of dirty pirates scattered around her modest hut until her eyes landed on the young woman in the corner who nursed a cup of warm rum mixed with grog. The telltale tracks of tears down her dirt-streaked face the only sign of emotion to be seen. The old sea-goddess could feel the sorrow emanating from the girl. The girl might be more of a savior to Jack Sparrow than he'd know what to do with when it came down to it. She was his downfall and his salvation. Something young William Turner would not understand when the time came for him to know. She ached for the girl and the moment when she'd realize what she was capable of, what she was, and what that meant for those around her. If she hadn't already…

"We'll be needin' maps to be gettin' where we're about to go." Barbossa stated matter-of-factly drawing the goddess from her thoughts.

"And where are these maps?" Will fixed the older man with a calculating gaze.

"Singapore."

Pintel and Ragetti flinched at their captain's cackle and spoke simultaneously. "Singapore?"

"Yes. Captain Sao Feng holds te maps ye need." Tia chimed in.

Curiosity got the better of Elizabeth's depressed silence."Who's Sao Feng?"

Barbossa paused in his work and glanced up at her, narrowing his eyes. "Sao Feng? Ye've not heard of him?"

She shook her head.

"Captain Sao Feng is the most feared pirate in all of Singapore, one of the nine pirate lords, dearie, with an insatiable lust for pretty ladies such as yourself. Perhaps ye can persuade him to give the maps up without a fight."

"I think not." She spat, outraged.

"Ye want to save your beloved captain, don't ye?"

"He's not mine."

A chuckle escaped his lips.

Will frowned and picked up his dagger.

She looked up, remembering something Jack had once said to her. "I suppose, if it comes to that, I will do whatever it takes." She answered, flinching at the slam of Will's dagger into the table.

"Elizabeth! I will not le-"

"Don't, Will." Her interruption was a cold one that did not go unnoticed by the rest of them.

The older man gave her a measured glance. "I thought that'd be the case. Now. As I was saying before the young lad and lass rudely interrupted, we'll be heading to Singapore on the mornin' tide. I expect all of ye mangy bilge rats will be ready then. If ye aren't, ye'll be left behind."

Elizabeth watched him with a troubled look as he stepped through the back door of the little shack.

Silence filled the room. Will went back to stabbing his father's dagger into the table and the other men stared at their feet, not really knowing what to do with themselves, even Pintel and Ragetti were silent.

"Rawk! Dead men tell no tales." The parrot squawked somberly.

Gibbs grimaced and shooed the bird. "Blasted bird. We don't need yer infernal comments."

Tia Dalma laughed lightly to herself as she watched Elizabeth pull out a dagger and begin cleaning out from under her fingernails, her tears fairly dried now that they had somewhat of a plan.

"Ye fancy him don't ye?" The woman didn't have to ask the question to know the answer. She just loved a bit of teasing.

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth asked pausing in her self-grooming technique, her knuckles white on the handle of the dagger.

"Jack Sparrow." Calypso wondered if she would admit such a thing with her most recent fiancé so near.

"Captain." She snapped, her jaw muscles twitching.

"Ah…perhaps more than just fancy." The witch cackled. "Perhaps…love."

Will glanced at Elizabeth sharply, dropping his dagger on the table.

Noticing this, Elizabeth grimaced. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do." Tia murmured, changing her voice into a remarkable imitation of James Norrington. Elizabeth dropped her own dagger. _How did she know about that? I couldn't possibly…what if…oh heaven help me._

The pallor of her face was not something one could miss as she fled from their scrutiny, following in Barbossa's wake.

"Perhaps not."

Will frowned and followed her retreating form with disdainful eyes. There was a time when he would have literally followed her as well, but that time was gone like wind in the eye of a storm. He merely picked his father's dagger off of the table.

"And what of you, William Turner? What is your secret?"

He stared at the dagger in his hands. "I vowed to save my father. There is no secret."

"Destiny." Tia Dalma agreed.

Will narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You have a bigger role to play in this life than even you can know. Even she." She gestured towards the porch.

"What role? Jack's second murderer?"

The old witch climbed to her feet as she cackled at his bitter joke. "Ye will know when te time comes."

"Well that was helpful." He muttered as she left the room.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth raced to the rail gasping for breath and trying to regain her composure. It frightened her to think that there was any truth to the older woman's words.

"I know what ye did."

She whipped around to face Barbossa. "What?"

"To Sparrow."

"How-how could you possibly know I left him for dead?"

"Other than the fact that ye just told me by asking that, Tia Dalma gave me enough particulars to comprehend. Although I do wonder how ye managed such a great feat." Her wary glance stopped him mid-laugh. "No need to get your knickers in a bunch, dearie. That not be a tale for me to tell; besides, who'd believe an old mutineer?"

"I don't entirely trust you." She replied.

"And who's to blame ye? But you've got to be trustin' someone, dearie. You'll be needin' it when we bring 'im back, especially if he's angry with ye and tries to plot revenge."

She gave him a horrified look and then stared out into the shadows to regain her composure. _Would he do that? _Her mouth formed a grim line. _He would._

The older man chuckled heartily and patted her shoulder. "Get some sleep, Miss Swann. Ye'll be needin' it."

"Easy for you to say." She muttered at his retreating back and then turned to the dark waters. "I hate you, Jack. You always ruin everything. We were to be married. Married! But you ruined that too didn't you? Maybe Lord Beckett was right. Maybe fate did intervene, but I LOVE Will. How can I possibly love two men?" She sank to her knees and stared into the dark swamp water.

A week later, Elizabeth found herself standing at the helm alongside Barbossa. As it turned out, he was the one she spent most of her time accompanying and he was teaching her the art of sailing. He did not ask intruding questions she couldn't answer, nor did he see her as more than what she deserved to be seen as, unlike her fiancé. Barbossa's scornful, sarcastic nature was what drew her to him. She felt that she may have even garnered a bit of his respect.

The older man glanced at Miss Swann, when he found her neglecting the horizon and instead staring up at the Crow's nest, where Will Turner was having his watch, oblivious to her stare. "Tis a pity."

"What is?"

"The boy's pining fer you, and yer busy pining for someone else."

She sighed. There was no point denying this fact to herself or to the man before her. He was just as shrewd as Jack and could read her like a book. Instead, she opted for silence.

"You could have a good life with him, ye know."

"To whom are you referring?"

"Both. Turner there, he would die for you. Sparrow already has."

"No. He died _because_ of me."

"Do ye really think he would have been able to live with watching his crew and an innocent woman die? I don't know much about the boy, but I know Jack…and he's always had a remorseful soul."

"Since when have you become so sensitive, Captain Barbossa? Besides, he was going to leave us for dead."

"He came back though. My thoughts on it? He was plannin' on staying. And ye chose me for comp'ny, I was on'y offering advice, dearie." He said the last with a shrug.

"I'll not be taking advice from anyone, especially a pirate."

"That hurts, dearie. If Jack were here ye would."

"If Jack were here, there would be no need for advice and a hell of a lot more rum. I could certainly use the latter at the moment."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Jack would be a fool to let go of you."

"Captain Barbossa, I'd prefer it if you didn't speak of the late Captain Sparrow at the moment and I don't appreciate your compliments."

"As ye wish, dearie, but remember what I said."

"Consider it remembered. When do you expect to be in Singapore?"

"Nigh on a week. Why?"

"I'm in need of the use of their reputable bathhouses."

A chuckle escaped the old man's lips. "Indeed? Well…that can be arranged."

"Make sure that it is."

"As ye wish, Miss Swann. Shall I accompany you?"

"Not a chance."

"I thought as much."


	2. Chapter 2: Singapore

**A/N: Another Chapter. This one has a few lines from the original movie, but this story is basically a rewrite of the events of At World's End so bear with me. The song lyric line is supposed to be for Barbossa and his lost love and Will for losing himself (Elizabeth), but I'm not sure if it really worked here. R&R.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I lost myself, we all fall down…"<em>

As their boats slid into a small cove in Singapore under the cover of darkness, the rescue crew silently willed the place to be deserted. The last thing any of them needed was an ambush if they were ever to bring Captain Sparrow back from the Locker.

Elizabeth sat resolutely alongside Mr. Gibbs, refusing to even look over her shoulder for a second at Will. She didn't have to, she knew his eyes followed her every movement, her every sigh, her every breath. Instead, the woman merely watched Captain Barbossa at the prow, scrutinizing their surroundings with alert eyes, his monkey doing the same. _He really is a most captivating man when you're on his side. I'm surprised he doesn't have a woman. _She made a mental note to ask him about that.

Finding nothing wrong with the area, he began giving orders to his crewmembers to pull the boats in and batten down for the night. They would need rest to deal with this little adventure and he needed to go over the plan once more to make certain everyone involved would understand their place; for if they didn't, it would bode ill for them all, including Captain Sparrow.

"Swann, Turner, Gibbs! I'd be havin' a word with ye."

The three of them stepped forward, Will moving as far from Elizabeth as possible. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably, stepping closer to the two other men. "Aye, captain?" Gibbs questioned.

"It's likely Captain Sao Feng already knows we're here, but will assume we're merely taking on supplies. I'd ask ye to stick to the plan. We'll be splittin' up. Turner. D'ye remember?"

"I am to find out as much information as possible and gather potential crewmembers." Will stated, determinedly. "And I'll be alone."

"Aye. Mr. Gibbs?"

"Before you meet up with Miss Swann, you an' I'll be takin' the rest of the men to commandeer a ship. That ship." He pointed at a grand Singaporean vessel sitting at anchor further out in the bay.

"And Miss Swann?"

"I am to disguise myself and find my way to the bathhouses to gather information on the whereabouts of the maps by way of the concubines. If I find out nothing, I must find other means to get the maps. Then, rendezvous with you on the docks in the designated area you've told me about. I'll be singing the song you've taught me."

"Good girl. Now, I suggest ye find a safe place to sleep in this blasted bay. This will be takin' most of the day tomorrow and I want our wits about us."

"Aye." They agreed as one and dispersed…except for Elizabeth who stayed at the captain's side.

"Is this going to work?"

"One can only hope." Barbossa muttered darkly. "Are ye going to be able to protect yourself on yer own, lass?"

Her eyes darkened. "I am not the helpless governor's daughter you first met, Captain Barbossa." Still, she was thankful she had invested in a stash of weaponry for this venture.

He grunted. "Aye. I suppose not. Otherwise you wouldn't have caught Jack's eye."

She ignored the last bit. "Is Sao Feng really that terrifying?"

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

A silence ensued as he watched the crew begin to settle in, but she did not leave his side. When he noticed her appraising look, he raised an eyebrow. "Was there something else?"

She studied him for a bit longer. "Actually, I wondered…if you have a woman."

His eyes widened and he leered at her. "Changed your mind about me accompanying you to the bathhouse then?"

"Of course not." She admonished. "I was only wondering. You've a way with words. It just surprises me if you don't is all."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I did once…but I'll not be giving ye blackmail material."

She scrutinized him a bit longer wondering what that woman would have been like. "Aye, Captain." With that said she quickly strode over to Mr. Gibbs and plopped down next to him.

Barbossa stared after her, something sad and cold in his eyes before he noticed Pintel and Ragetti fighting over a trivial matter and began cursing their scruffy hides.

Mr. Gibbs regarded Elizabeth as she accepted his proffered flask of rum. The girl had blossomed from a small girl asking about pirates into a beautiful woman pirate. It was no wonder Jack was after her. _That and she practically devoured his mouth before he elected to stay behind…_ "We'll get him back, Miss Elizabeth."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Aye. I do. The Fates 'ave always been kind to Jack Sparra. I don't see how this will be any different, especially considerin' he sacrificed himself so's we could get away."

Elizabeth paled considerably and took another swig of rum.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Gibbs asked, concerned at her pallor.

She stared at her hands, raw and blistered from the weeks at sea. "I hope we find him."

"Aye. As do we all." Then, he looked at Will. "Well…almost."

Elizabeth sighed, but said no more. _Oh Will…I'm so sorry…_

Will sat alone, glaring at the ground. _How could she do this?_

Elizabeth entered the bathhouse cautiously, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword. There was something about this place that sent chills down her spine, but she knew it would be a long while before getting another chance for a bath.

The silence was deafening as she made her way through the warm steam of the building, catching whiffs of opium and bath scents, but soon she came across the sound of trickling water. The shape of a woman materialized before her, beckoning her inside. "You English. You not from here."

Elizabeth merely nodded. "I am here to make use of your bathhouse as a guest."

"As you wish." The lady responded, leading her through the mist to a large tub of hot water in the center of the room. After the woman placed a cloth and lye soap nearby, she turned to Elizabeth. "Enjoy."

Elizabeth nodded curtly and watched the woman leave. Once alone, she quickly undressed, climbing into the warm bathwater with a sigh. Her skin had been grimy since the moment she removed her wedding gown…another dress lost to the sea, another change. A cold feeling pierced her gut, despite the steamy water at that thought. _Fate intervened…_

However, the warmth felt wonderful on her skin and she relaxed back into the tub as she scrubbed herself thoroughly. Another woman stepped into the tub a few moments later and began doing the same. This woman was definitely from the area. She had dark hair piled upon her head and slanted eyes. Elizabeth scrutinized her closely. "Do you speak English?"

The woman's head snapped up. "Fluently."

Elizabeth picked at one of her fingernails. "You wouldn't happen to know a Captain Sao Feng would you?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Who's asking?"

"Ah…no one important."

"My sister and I are his…how you say…concubines."

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up. "Oh." So this is one of the women Barbossa mentioned.

"Why you asking me about him?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity is dangerous."

"Believe me, I know." _I do want to know what it tastes like…_

"He is a very important man in these parts."

"He knows some very important secrets as well." Elizabeth replied, nodding.

The other woman frowned. "Do I know you?"

"I've never been here before. Perhaps you have me mistaken with someone else…I don't suppose you'd know where Feng keeps his nautical charts?"

The woman studied her suspiciously. "Why you need those?"

"Do you know a man named Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The concubine giggled. "Oh yes!" Then she frowned. "You're looking for him. I've heard the rumors but thought them untrue. I should leave."

Elizabeth snatched her dagger from the edge of the tub, dove out after her, and grabbed her about the neck pulling the naked woman against her with the dagger quite close to her pulsating carotid artery. "Not so fast. How do you know Sparrow?"

"E-everyone know him around these parts. He's quite attractive. Owes Feng a great deal of money among other tings."

"Fair enough. Sao Feng has something I need. Something of value…at least to me."

"Some sort of map?" The woman asked.

"How did you know?"

"Nautical charts?"

"Oh…yes."

"I can take you to those if you're willing to give up that pretty ring…oh but you'll have to hurry. My sister mentioned that she saw some British soldiers milling about earlier."

Elizabeth looked down at the wedding ring Will had given her that was hanging by a chain from her neck. She had been so afraid she'd lose it when she left Port Royal. It seemed like a small trifle now compared to never seeing Jack again. _I can give up a bauble to save a man's life_. "Very well."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

The concubine turned to glance back at Elizabeth as she lead her towards the mapping cabin of her master. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Beg pardon?"

"With Captain Sparrow."

Elizabeth looked away. "I don't think you have any business asking that."

"You are. I could see in your eyes when I mentioned his name."

"That's absurd. I hardly know him." Elizabeth replied frowning to herself. _Isn't it?_

The other woman laughed. "I think I've heard of you before…quite recently actually... Sparrow might have moaned your name once in my bed…Elizabeth."

She paused mid-stride, a blush forming on her face.

The woman smiled. "Ah. So you are her. The pretty governor's daughter turned pirate…Captain Sparrow's not the only one to speak of you."

Elizabeth stared at the door she had been led to, trying not to think about Jack Sparrow moaning her name. "You seem to be very observant."

"I have to if I want to live amongst thieves…any maps you are looking for are in here, but you'd best hurry. The guard's shift is switching and this is the best time to steal. I must go. I'll be dead if I'm caught here. Farewell."

Elizabeth watched her go. "I must be out of my mind." She murmured, sliding the door open with a loud creak and a cringe.

The room was dark and surprisingly cool. There were several large tables in the room with a myriad of maps and charts and various odd nautical devices spread everywhere, even on the walls. After perusing through several, she found an old Japanese armoire containing the maps they were here for. "Aha!" A sly smirk slid across her face.

JEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth stepped out of the boat at the rendezvous point wearing stolen garb and singing the pirate song Barbossa taught her.

"A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman. Particularly a woman alone."

Elizabeth stepped back a bit, her hand going to the hilt of her sword.

Barbossa materialized from the shadows. "What makes you think she's alone?"

Elizabeth nodded at him gratefully. He smirked.

"You protect her?" The man asked, making Elizabeth's blood boil.

She brought a dagger to his neck. "What makes you think I need protecting? Shall I kill him?" She directed the last question at Barbossa deciding she needed some added threat.

His mouth set in a grim line. "Nay, knock him out. We'll be gone before he regains consciousness and thinks to warn Feng."

"My pleasure." She replied and promptly knocked him over the head. Then, Barbossa was hauling her against the wall. She glanced up just in time to catch a glimpse of a troop of English soldiers marching past. _Bugger._


	3. Chapter 3: Priorities and Pirates

**Disclaimer: Characters, a few lines, and part of the plot belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Never the wiser of what I've become…"<em>

"Where's Will?" She asked Gibbs as they met on the new ship.

"He's not with you?"

A grim look passed over Barbossa's face. "I sense something fishy. Hoist anchor."

"What? We can't just leave him!"

"Keep to the code." He replied dismissively. "The boy's not important to the mission."

"I won't leave without him!"

"Then you'll stay behind." He bit back.

She glared daggers at him. "I can't divert from the mission."

"Then you'd best decide who or what you want more."

She watched his retreating back with anger.

Tears stung her eyes as she realized what she needed to do. "No. I won't give up either." She mumbled to herself furiously. It frightened her to realize what she would pick. "Who am I?" _Pirate. _His voice permeated her thoughts and she swallowed hard. "I can't leave Will." She told the voice, trying to deny the truth behind his accusation.

"Who said anything about leaving me?"

She jumped, "Will!", and flung her arms around him. Relief filled her heart. She wouldn't have to choose yet. He stiffened and pushed her collar aside.

"Where's my ring?"

"Where were you? Barbossa gave orders to hoist anchor." She countered, ignoring his question.

"Getting a crew. Where's my ring?"

She looked away. "I had to barter it to get the location of the map."

"Good to know where your priorities lie." He replied shortly, walking back towards a group of men standing near the mast, Barbossa sizing them up with narrowed eyes. He found it oddly suspicious that they did not have an encounter with Captain Sao Feng and he pondered whether he exercised good judgment in letting Will Turner find a crew.

Her relieved smile slid off her face and she turned to find Tia Dalma behind her.

"I had to do it."

"I know." Tia dalma replied. "It's for the greater good. One day he will understand."

"Do you think Sao Feng will honor the code?"

"I cannot say. There is an evil on dese waters that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

Elizabeth looked down. Their options were looking grim.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Will approached Elizabeth sometime later in the hold where she sat, lost in thought.

"How long do we continue not talking?"

"Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine."

"When we rescue Jack." He repeated looking hurt.

It hurt her to see him like that. The man she had adored since they were small was standing before her, begging for her attention and all she could say was once they rescue Jack everything would be all right. _How can I be so cruel? Why can't I love him? Things were supposed to go back to normal when I k- _

"You bartered my ring. Does that mean it's over?"

"I did it because we needed those maps."

"Somehow I don't believe you. I saw what you did."

Her head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, Elizabeth. You know exactly what I mean."

She bit her lip. _He saw us.._. "I did what I thought was right. I…I thought I could fix everything."

"You thought you would fix everything. How Elizabeth? By kissing Jack before he died with your fiancé just on the other side of the ship? That sounds like an awful plan to me."

"No. By sending him to his death."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"The kiss, Will, was a distraction."

"A distraction for what?"

"Oh don't be stupid. I chained him to the mast so that we could escape. I-It was the only way! Don't you see? It wasn't the ship, it was Jack. I thought…"

"You left Jack to the Kraken."

"Will, I had no choice!" _Pirate._

"You chose not to tell me."

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."

"I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. Why did you kiss him?"

"I told you. It was a distraction."

"That was more than a distraction. You've never kissed me like _that._"

She looked away. "I didn't want it to be like this. I thought if I…I thought if I got rid of Jack that everything would be all right. He wanted me. I could think of no better alternative at the time and…God help me I wanted it too. I thought if I got rid of him I would stop wanting him."

There it was. The real truth, right there. She bit her lip and met his cold, angry gaze.

"But you didn't stop wanting him, did you? Dammit Elizabeth! You're betrothed to _me_. You can't just kiss every man you see!" He punched the post next to him and grimaced at the pain in his knuckles, wishing the post was Jack Sparrow's face, then the pain would be worth it.

Tears filled her eyes. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"You should have thought of that before. The wedding is off, Elizabeth. Perhaps Captain Sparrow will be more forgiving than I am."

She fell to her knees as she watched him go. "What have I done?"

"The right ting." Tia Dalma answered, coming out from behind some crates.

"You were eavesdropping." Elizabeth accused.

"It's hardly eavesdropping when you are shouting, chile."

She looked away, wiping at her tears. "How can you be so certain I am doing the right thing?"

"Destiny. Piracy. It's what you're built for."

"It's all Jack's fault."

"Captain Sparrow is a very charming man."

"When he wants to be."

"And oh he wants to be when it come to you. I know a vexed man when I see one and that man…e's been vexed since the moment he dragged a lovely young governor's daughter out of the briny."

She blushed. "It was a terrible thing I did. How could he possibly forgive me?"

"Pirate." Tia dalma replied. "The both of you. Complete scoundrels."

Elizabeth met her eyes and smiled a genuine smile. "Yes…I suppose we are. I just never thought he would be the one to show me what I've become. I guess it's fitting. I've read and dreamed about him since I was young."

The older woman merely smiled. She pondered for a moment whether she made the right decision pushing her into the pirate's less than welcoming arms…then she remembered the way he had looked when he'd showed up at her door nigh on six months ago as he told of a girl he couldn't get his compass to point away from.


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

**Ch. 4: Alone**

**A/N: This one feels a bit rushed, but I can't seem to figure out what I needed to add. Hope you enjoy anyway! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Alone I stand a broken man<em>…

Captain Sparrow stared into the distance. No sign of water in sight. "Landlocked. I thought as much." He muttered resignedly.

"I always knew the little harlot was trouble. Her and her beloved _whelp._" The rage he felt towards her was cold and intense, but he also felt other things for her. Every time he thought of her, his heart would shatter all over again. Just like the moment with the shackles. "_**I hate her."**_ He spat. "I HATE her!" He ran a hand over his face.

"Perhaps you should give her another chance."

He spun at the sound of his own voice and grimaced at his other self as if he had known it was there all along. "Shall I?" He drew his sword and stabbed it through his soft relenting flesh. "That sort of thinking got us into this mess."

He spun around as he heard a gasp and found himself surrounded by an entire crew of himself. _Well Jackie…you really have gone mad this time…_ "Don't you start talking to me too. You never were a very good father." He muttered bitterly.

"Orders, sir?" Asked a submissive version of himself.

"Slackened braces! Man the yards you filthy toads!" He began shouting as they jumped into action and he wiped blood from his sword. "We have lost speed and therefore time, precious time, which cannot be recovered once lost, do you understand?"

"Aye captain!" Resounded around him.

"Do you now?" He questioned, sheathing his sword. "It will all have to be redone. All of it! And let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you."

"Doldrums, sir. Has the entire crew on edge."

"I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise. Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness."

He dropped from the ship and landed on dry land. That was when he realized he was entirely alone. He tested for a breeze. "No wind. Of course there's no bloody wind." _You're in the Locker. I AM NOT!_

"My soul I do swear for a breeze, a gust, a wisp, a tiny miniature kiss." _No. Not that. Not her. Never her. She got us into this mess and William allowed it. _"Yes, yes I know but why would he do that? Because he's a lummox isn't he? Well we shall have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited." He let out a maniacal giggle at the end.

_I've gone insane. That's what has happened to me. The bloody wench has driven me insane. She's driven me to dream my own death and my own extended bloody stay in the Locker. Or…am I really in the Locker…standing…alone…eaten…I do hope she's happy with the mess she's made._

Then he noticed the rocks. He picked one up, looked at it, licked it, grimaced, threw it. _Not edible. Not even salty_. Next he found a rope, looked at the _Pearl _then shrugged. Try as he might he could not pull the bloody ship and immediately flopped over.

_If it were a dream I'd be able to pull that. I'm stuck here. For eternity. Wherever here is. It is not where she is, therefore here is fine. _

_No it's not. You want to be where she is._

_I do not want to be where she is. _

_You do so…what is this shadow? _

He opened his eyes and sat up. _She's moving. The Pearl is moving. She's taking me back to the ocean by way of a bunch of rocks? No…crabs! Tia Dalma! Er…Calypso! It wouldn't do to not be aboard when it hit the water though… _

He took off after it.

JEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Cutler Beckett eyed the piece of eight in his hand and then glanced up at Mercer. "Nine."<p>

"Aye." He replied.

"What does it mean? What does that have to do with this song?"

"Why does it matter? Nothing can get past the armada, especially not with the _Flying Dutchman _on our side."

"Mmmm…unless they have their own armada…Where is the Brethren Court meeting?"

"Not sure, sir."

"Mmmm...they know they face extinction. All that remains is where they make their final stand."

Mercer stared at the man before him. _And you think you're getting all the credit while I do the dirty work? I think not._

Governor Swann glanced up from his desk briefly. _Please be safe, Elizabeth._

JEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat down near the helm. "Captain Barbossa?"<p>

"Aye, lass?"

"Why were there English soldiers in Singapore?"

He frowned. "The song has been sung."

"Yes I know, but what does that even mean?"

"It means the dawn of a new era, whether it be for pirates or not."

"A new era."

"Aye. The Brethren Court have been called to convene on behalf of piracy itself to unbind Calypso and end this mess or fight. Captain Sao Feng is one of the nine pirate lords as am I. Your Lord Cutler Beckett must have cottoned on to it somehow."

She sat in silence for a few moments. "If you're one of the nine…what are your motives for rescuing Jack instead of meeting with the Court?"

He chuckled. "I'm not the only pirate you know who's important, pet."

Her eyes widened.

"What? Ye didn't think I was rescuin' Jack out o' the goodness of me weasly black heart, did ye? What part of "pirate" do ye not understand?"

"I don't think that's the only reason you're doing it."

"Then you're wrong." He replied harshly. "I never said I was a good man. You ought to know that by now, lass. This is merely a means to an end."

She picked at a loose thread in her trousers. "How is Calypso going to solve everything? Tia Dalma says there's an evil that even the pirates fear in these waters."

"She'll have power over it, if she is released. If we plead her forgiveness once she be free we might stand a chance."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Mercer stepped up to Lord Beckett's side, a conniving gleam in his eyes. "The governor has been asking questions, sir. He knows…too much."<p>

"Kill him." Beckett replied, his jaw setting. "And fetch the heart. We need to pay Jones a little visit."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Davy Jones sat in his cabin, a tear rolling down his face. He slammed his tentacles into the organ with a resounding crash. <em>My heart is near.<em> "_**Beckett**_!"

Then he realized he could hear the uniform clatter of boots and the shouts of navy men and an undertone with an unmistakably steady cadence that seemed to taunt his lost love's name at him with every beat. He growled. "I will _**not**_ have that _**thing**_ on my ship!" He wasn't even sure if he was talking about the heart or Lord Beckett.

He burst onto the deck, looking Admiral Norrington directly in the eyes. "Go! And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have that on my ship!"

"That's too bad. We need prisoners to interrogate. This works best when they're alive. The heart stays." Beckett replied, stepping from behind the good admiral.

"This ship sails as its captain commands."

"And its captain shall sail it as commanded! I thought you would have learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet."

James Norrington frowned at the hurt look on Captain Jones' face. _This man should be commanding Beckett to do __**his **__bidding. Not the other way around._ He considered doing something rash, but remembered the beautiful sword burning holes in his scabbard. A symbol of his title and the return of his life, his hands were tied.


	5. Chapter 5: Cold

**Ch, 5: Cold**

**This one's a bit shorter than the others, but it's more of a filler chapter to the grand entrance of Captain Jack anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>All I have is one last chance<em>

Elizabeth didn't feel the cold. All she could think of was the fact that they were getting close. Close to the end of the world. Close to the end of this madness. Close to the end of her guilt. Close to _him_. Footsteps behind her and a pile of blankets tossed in her lap made her look up, meeting Gibbs's gaze. "Thank you."

He waved it off. "Too cold for a lady."

"No lady here." She replied watching him retreat back to the helm. "Just a murderer." A shudder rippled through her being. "How could I be so heartless?" She questioned aloud. "I want to make this better."

"It's not over yet, dearie." Barbossa replied from his position over the map. "You'll get your chance."

"One last chance."

"Aye. You'll only need one."

"How do you know?"

He never answered her question as Will approached him with Sao Feng's maps in his hands. Elizabeth looked down snuggling closer into her blanket. "Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Elizabeth glanced up at his voice and then settled back again. She'd heard of this tale before briefly.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion, the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to seen it await and some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead." Pintel interrupted and then shrank away from Gibbs. "Sorry."

"Trust me Master Turner. It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's getting back." Barbossa cut in with a smirk.

Elizabeth frowned. _What does he mean?_ "I assumed we'd be sailing back…"

He merely laughed.

She met Will's cold gaze uneasily.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Elizabeth watched as they sailed through what appeared to be an endless starry night. Even the water reflected the beautiful shining orbs, yet it seemed so stagnant, the air too calm for her taste. She felt…lost. Any noise on the ship seemed to echo with melancholy. She hated it. She wanted Jack. <em>He would make this place seem a game.<em>

Will stepped up next to her. "Pining after your beloved?"

She sighed and walked away. _What was I thinking? I should apologize. He's just hurt. _Turning to go back she saw that Tia dalma had stepped up to him instead. "For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end."

His eyes widened when he looked at her chest and then he was pushing past her, running straight for the helm. "Barbossa! Ahead!"

Elizabeth tore after him glancing over her shoulder to see what Will was talking about.

"Aye. We're good and lost now."

"Lost?" Elizabeth exclaimed, confused.

"For certain you have to be lost to finds a place what can't be found. Elseways everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs exclaimed, looking over the side.

"Aye." Barbossa nodded.

"To stations!" Will ordered and Elizabeth and the crew leapt into action. Something was going to happen. _Jack we're on our way._ She sent out a silent message as Will began giving orders for hard to port.

Barbossa spoke up then, interrupting her thoughts. "Nay belay that! Let her run straight and true!" It was then that she realized the reason the crew had mutinied against Jack. Barbossa did make a fine captain after all.

"Blimey." Ragetti muttered as Elizabeth and a few of the others reached the rail only to see the edge of the world looming before them in the form of a gigantic waterfall! She turned to Barbossa grimly. "You've doomed us all."

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words ye'll hear." He murmured grasping her face in his hand. She grimaced in disgust then turned to the waterfall. _Lecher. _

"Hard to port!" She screamed racing across the deck and reaching to grasp anything as they began going over. She heard Barbossa's barking laughter. _He's mad!_ She thought before letting out a shriek as the only thing holding her on the ship were her arms. She clung to the rope with all her might as they plunged into the icy waves below.


	6. Chapter 6: Grand Entrance

**Ch. 6: Grand Entrance**

**Disclaimer: I may have borrowed a few lines from the movie. The song lyric at the beginning is not mine and the characters are not mine. *CRIES*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I won't turn my back on you<em>

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She felt wet sand everywhere. _Am I- _Cold salt water rushed over her body making her shiver- _Dead?_

"This truly is a godforsaken place." A voice sputtered next to her. Gibbs had apparently managed to get a mouthful of cold sea water.

"Barbossa!" Will exclaimed angrily from a few feet away, making Elizabeth jump. "You really have doomed us all! There's no one here!"

Elizabeth hurriedly climbed to her feet, looking around frantically. _That can't be true! It can't! He has to be here._ All she could see in the distance were sand dunes. She moved to Barbossa's side. "He has to be here! We can't have come all this way for nothing!"

"He's here." Barbossa reassured her, where Will could not hear.

"Now we're all trapped here." Will drew his sword and pointed it at Barbossa. "This was part of your plan wasn't it?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Yes that were the plan. I even thought to doom meself in the process."

Elizabeth would have laughed if she weren't anxiously looking around for Jack. "Shouldn't we be looking for him?" She asked Gibbs.

"Where do you propose we start Miss Elizabeth?"

She looked around and then her eyes settled on Tia Dalma who was smirking at her over her shoulder. Her eyes focused on movement behind the obeah woman and then her eyes widened in shock as she began to see black sails on the horizon. Her heart soared. _He's here._ "There!" She could just see his commanding presence on top of the mast. A thrill of excitement shot through her body. _He's really here!_

Gibbs looked to where she pointed. "Slap me thrice and hand me to my momma. It's Jack."

Elizabeth raced into the waves before anyone could stop her.

JEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Will moved to go after her, but Barbossa grabbed his forearm in an iron grip. "I'll not have ye killin' a pirate lord, nor will I have ye stealin' my ship. Gibbs will go and retrieve the longboat."<p>

At the mentioning of his name, Gibbs grimaced and began heading into the water mumbling about women and bad luck.

JEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>She found him staring at the mast forlornly and it nearly broke her heart. Captain Sparrow looked the same as he did aboard the Pearl the last time and yet not. His demeanor seemed more fierce and cold, but no less dashing. "Jack." He turned instantly at her voice. No smile in sight. <em>How will I ever get through to him when he looks at me like that?<em>

Their eyes met and the world seemed to slow to a halt. For one fleeting second she saw his eyes soften and then they were narrowed. "She's not real. _She's real_. She can't be real. _Yes she can_. You're in the Locker, mate, no she can't. _There's only one way to find out, now isn't there_?" He stalked towards her like a predator.

She stood speechless at the look he was giving her and confused at his mumbled monologue. _What does he mean only o-_

He grabbed her about the waist rather roughly and crushed her against him, slanting his mouth over hers. The first few seconds her brain forgot to function and then: _Oh…OH. That's what he means. _Then she was twining her arms around his neck and kissing him back with all the passion and regret and pent up rage at herself that she could muster. She whimpered into his brutal mouth and gripped his dreadlocks, pressing herself tight against him. His arms felt like corded steel around her waist as he seemed to cling to her with near desperation. This kiss was nothing like their first. Where he'd been hesitant and confused before, now he was determined and forceful. _Although forceful might not be quite the word_, she conceded as she nearly moaned when his kiss softened. She opened her eyes and they met his. He shoved her away abruptly. "No. No. She can't be real. _She is._ She can't be. The real Elizabeth would have slapped me."

She opened her mouth to catch his attention, but Gibbs was climbing over the edge of the ship at that moment.

"Jack!"

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack replied brightly, relieved to have another hallucination _or is it real? It is. It is real_. _Why didn't she slap me?_ "Sloshed as always I see, good man."

"Aye, cap'n." Mr. Gibbs answered, frowning. _Sloshed?_

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions then."

"Sir?" Gibbs asked, confused. Elizabeth worried he would blame Gibbs for not coming for him before, but she hadn't given him much time to consider it before she was shouting for them to go.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?" He asked, getting rather loud.

"Sir, you're…you're in Davy Jones' Locker."

Jack looked horrified and then glanced at her. Was it her imagination or did he appear to lick his lip a bit? "I know that. I know where I am. Don't think I don't." He narrowed his eyes at the man. Elizabeth bit her lip. He was avoiding a mutiny even when he thought he was dreaming. _Is this what I did to him? I must make sure this never happens again. I must…I must…make sure he kisses me like that again._

"We're rescuing you."

He frowned at her in disbelief. "Just the two of you."

"We have a crew. There." She pointed to the shoreline.

"My crew?" He asked Gibbs.

"Aye, sir. Along with…a few others."

"And Will." Elizabeth added.

She didn't notice Jack's grimace.

JEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>"You're supposed to be dead." Jack growled as soon as he stepped from the longboat.<p>

"So're you. And yet…here ye are."

"Jack. This is not the time, nor the place to be arguin' over who be alive or dead." Tia dalma cut in.

"If he would have stayed dead there'd be no need for arguing."

_Oh for pity's sake. _"Barbossa's part of the crew for now and we've come to rescue you!" Elizabeth spat, annoyed.

Jack closed the distance between them. "That's very kind of you, but it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." _That one stings a bit, but I suppose I deserve it._

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman."_

Elizabeth grabbed onto Jack's arm, secretly relishing being so near to him. Even so, she felt him flinch when she touched him. "He's taking over the seas." _He's warm…good._ His arm brushed against her breasts as he raised it up. She nearly shivered, her mind still reeling from the kiss he'd given her earlier.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia Dalma interjected.

"That still doesn't answer one question. Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded."

Nearly the entire crew turned and looked at Elizabeth. Will gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.

"Oh she's not told you. Well you'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Elizabeth felt her stomach turn at his wicked grin. "As for you…"

Tia Dalma grinned. "Now…don't tell me ye didn't enjoy it at the time." She twitched his beard and he grinned. Elizabeth felt outraged.

"Fair enough. All right you're in." Elizabeth's anger prevented her from hearing much as he continued down the line. She thought she might rip Tia Dalma's hair from her scalp. Her fists clenched as she watched him go down the line of crew members. Her eyes drifted down his form. _He's a bloody sight for sore eyes, though. _She didn't even care how the crew felt about what she did. It was just good to see him alive and well.

"…Weigh anchor! All hands! Prepare to make sail." He opened his compass in front of him and slammed it shut with a depressed look.

"Which way ye going, Jack?" Elizabeth smirked at Barbossa's comment then looked at Jack as he grimaced.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>"Jack, may I have a word?"<p>

"It's Captain Sparrow and I believe you've just had several." The coldness in his tone made Elizabeth cringe.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not." He replied, bitterly.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"No." He answered coldly, beginning to back away.

"But-" _You kissed me like you…like you already have._

"No!"

"I'd never turn my back on you again."

"I _won't_ turn my back on you! Not if I don't want it stabbed." He spat in her face, backing away and leaving her standing alone on the deck, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She sank to her knees.

"You did kill him, lass."

She looked up at Mr. Gibbs and nodded. "If only I could take it back."

"You were doing right by you. No one should expect more. He'll come around." Barbossa interrupted and patted her on the shoulder. "Now back to work. The both of you."


	7. Chapter 7: Not Back

**Ch.7: Not Back**

**Author's Note: This chapter took me a while. I wanted them to start rebuilding their friendship before they admit their feelings so I felt this was necessary for him to begin switching roles with Will. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Most of the 'Not back' scene came from the movie because I found it to be very well written. Also the characters are not mine...except for Jasmine.**

* * *

><p><em>Take my hand, drag me down<em>

"Why isn't there any bloody rum?" Jack muttered, rifling through his things. "And why didn't she slap me?" _She wanted it, that's why. You felt the way she was kissing back. I'd say she wanted it bad. She wants you bad. And you want her bad too. Don't you? _"No I do NOT!" _Aye. You do. And you hate it that you can't have her. She's not yours, and you hate it. _"SHUT UP!" He ran a hand over his face. "Oh you bloody fool. You've made yourself a bed to lie in, haven't you?" _A bed you'd like to have a pretty blonde murderess in, aye?_ Jack glanced up. "No I do not want her in my bed. I do not want _**her**_ anywhere near me or my bed." _Liar._ "Look at me, I'm arguing with myself. I need rum."

He stalked from his cabin, a glower on his face.

A few crew members saw the look on his face and swiftly moved to the side. An angry captain is not someone a person wants to cross paths with or face the wrath of. Unless of course the captain is Jack Sparrow and the person in question is Elizabeth Swann. She was currently in the hold, cradling the last bottle of rum that hadn't been taken to the galley or pocketed by the crew or blown up when the Pearl sunk the first time and wishing Captain Sparrow would give her a second chance to prove herself.

She jumped when the door swung open and slammed shut behind the very person that stayed on her mind. He went to the shelves, not seeing her yet, and began to grumble when he found nothing there.

"I have the last one." He turned around abruptly. Their eyes locked.

"I thought it was a vile drink." He remarked snidely.

"It is, but I'm already a complete scoundrel without it, so what's the harm in it?"

"You've got that one right, dearie."

When she looked down he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. His anger dissipated nearly instantly. _Damn her for making me feel this way. _He sighed. "Any chance of you sharing it?"

Her head shot up. _Maybe all is not lost after all._ She moved so there was room next to her. "By all means. You are the captain."

He hesitantly sat next to her as she passed the bottle to him. "What are you doing here?"

She watched him raise the bottle to his lips. "I needed somewhere quiet to think."

"About what?"

"About a way to get you to speak with me."

"Miss Swann I assure you, there is nothing important we need to talk about."

"It's Elizabeth and if there isn't, then why are you here, talking to me now?"

"Because I…"

"Captain! You'd better come look at this."

He sighed and climbed to his feet. "I have to go."

"Jack." She called after him.

He paused. "Because I can't help myself, Elizabeth. That's why."

JEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Elizabeth climbed above, not long after Jack did and saw everyone standing at the railing solemnly. She frowned, confused, but hung back, watching Jack. He glanced up at the others, a grim look on his face. Then his eyes met hers. What she saw in them very nearly hurt her heart. She swallowed roughly.<p>

Wondering what could possibly be that sad, she turned from Jack and moved to the rail. That was when she recognized her father. "That's my father, we've made it back!" She laughed to herself. _Why is everyone so upset? We're back! _ "Father! Father here! Look here!"

Will moved to her side, frowning. "Elizabeth." She turned to meet his gaze and faltered when she saw his sad look. "We're not back." _No. No. NO. He is not dead._ She thought, feeling as if she might scream when she turned back to look at her father in the boat.

Will stepped back a bit as she moved along the edge before she could push him. Jack reached towards her but she moved. "FATHER!"

He turned then. "Elizabeth. Are you dead?" She shook her head, moving along the ship with him. Forgetting her surroundings. A scream of No! resounding in her mind. "I think I am."

"No you can't be!" She wailed. Jack inched towards her a bit and swallowed.

"There was this chest, you see. It's odd. At the time, it seemed so important." _There is a chest…Davy Jones…_

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth cried.

"And the heart. I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!" Marti moved to help Elizabeth and she jerked it from his hand. "Come back with us!"

"A touch of destiny." Tia Dalma murmured in the background as she watched Elizabeth throw the line at her father.

"Take the line!"

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth!"

She screamed nearly incoherently for him to take the line. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't! He couldn't! He couldn't!

"She must not leave the ship!" Was cried out behind her. Everyone ran for her then, except for Will who stood stockstill watching.

"We can't just let her jump overboard lad!" Jack prodded him and when Will didn't move he raced after her instead.

"Please come with us!" She screamed as Jack grabbed her about the waist and dragged her away from the edge and into his arms as she struggled against him, screaming.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Her father murmured.

"NO!" She screamed, slapping at Jack repeatedly. "This is YOUR FAULT!"

Jack held her close, pressing his chin into her hair and meeting Barbossa's solemn gaze. "I know. I know. It's all right, love. I'm so sorry."

Will stepped up to Tia Dalma. "Is there a way?"

She shook her head solemnly. "Him at peace."

Jack winced and ushered the screaming, crying woman to his cabin. No matter how much he tried not to care about her and hated himself for forgiving her he always would and maybe this was his fault. He should never have even went to Port Royal in the beginning. He couldn't bear to see her hurt like this. He knew Will should be in his place. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he wasn't taking over, but she was his main priority at the moment.

He shut the door behind them and sat her down on his bunk. Producing the rum bottle from earlier from his coat, he pressed it towards her. "Drink this, love. You need it more than I do."

She took it with shaking hands as the tears poured down her face. "He…He can't be gone." She whispered, more to herself than anything.

He slumped onto the bed next to her, not exactly sure what to do. How does one comfort their murderer? "It's entirely my fault. If there were a way to bring him back…"

"You sound like Will." She replied, bitterly.

His jaw tightened. "Would you rather I fetch him?"

"No. Stay." She murmured. "I…I didn't mean it when I said it was your fault. You could never have known this would happen."

He pulled her close then and they settled back onto the bed.

She began to cry fresh tears…for her father, for Will, for herself, for Jack… "He can't be gone…we must be back! Jack, please tell me we're back!" She wailed.

"I know, love. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept whispering.

When her tears finally abated, she pressed her head into his chest and breathed in his smell of rum and sea salt. She had never smelled anything more comforting in her life. His hands kneaded her back gently. Her heart ached. "I never got to say goodbye." She whispered. "I was too busy trying to get him aboard."

"He knows you love him, darling. Don't be too hard on yourself. He's proud of you. He said it himself. Pirate or not, he loves you anyway."

"I was expecting him to get killed, but it still hurts to watch someone you love leave you."

"I know." He murmured against her temple. She wondered what family member had left him…

He was talking about her. "You should get some rest, love." He mumbled, clearing his throat and moving from under her. "Keep the cabin for tonight."

"Stay with me?"

He studied her for what seemed like a long time while she waited, silently begging for him to agree. "All right." _I knew you wanted her in your bed. I knew it!_ This time he ignored the voice.

JEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Later, she sat amongst the pillows with him talking and sharing what was left of the rum.<p>

He picked up the bottle of rum and raised it up for a swig.

"I met someone in Singapore."

He paused mid swig. "_Another_ man, dearie? Aren't you betrothed?"

"No of course not another man!" He took another long swig in relief. "It was a woman." And then choked.

"_**Not a love interest, Jack.**_" She spat, taking the bottle from him and taking a long drink. "One of Sao Feng's concubines. Jasmine to be exact."

His head shot up. _Jasmine you better have kept your mouth shut._ "And?"

"Do you know her?"

"I might have…known…her in the past, aye."

"The not so recent past I gather."

_I know where this is going. _"How would you 'gather' that?"

"You had to have known me when you went."

He narrowed his eyes. "What did she tell you?"

"You've been telling stories about me, Jack." She replied with a small smile. _And moaning my name…_

"I might have mentioned you." He agreed. "It's not every day a governor's daughter turns pirate."

"But I didn't turn pirate until after the ruined wedding plans."

"Utter nonsense. You've wanted to be a pirate since you were young. You basically told me on the island that maggot Barbossa marooned us on. You became one as soon as you left Port Royal."

She sighed. "If only I hadn't burned the rum…"

He studied her for a moment wondering if she was teasing him.

"Perhaps things would have been different if I hadn't."

"You should get some rest, Elizabeth." He did not want to discuss the murder again and he knew this was leading to another apology.

"Yes…I suppose I should." She muttered, sadly, and slid down into the bed, shutting her eyes.

He watched her long after she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Back

**A/N: Hi! I'm back and so are they! In more ways than one... Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me forever to get it right.**

**Disclaimer: I may have borrowed a few lines from the movies, but they were so well written.  
><strong>

**Ch. 8: Back**

_If you fall then I will too -Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat on the steps leading to the helm, shaking with sadness and anger. Jack was there, yes, but he was just out of her grasp. When she awoke, she awoke alone. Will had stared at her that morning. She wondered if he thought she did more than just sleep next to the captain…and found she didn't care. She only wanted Jack. And yet…<em>How can I earn his forgiveness if he won't let me try? I can't help myself, Elizabeth. What does that even mean, Jack? <em>

She ached for her father. _He would know exactly the right words to make it all better. _A single tear slid down her cheek. _Everything would be better if I could just have one more moment with him._

All of the ties to her old life were severed by one man. One horrible, horrible man. Lord Cutler Beckett. How she hated him. The man had singlehandedly destroyed everything she had in a matter of months and felt no remorse. No remorse at all, only a spatter of drabble about fate intervening…of which she supposed he may have been more correct on than she was willing to admit at the time. How was she supposed to know that she would fall for Captain Sparrow so hard she could barely breathe? It didn't matter. He was lost to her now. _Lost before I even realized there was something to lose…_She slammed her fist into the railing and stood up. Elizabeth Swann the governor's daughter may give up, but Lizzie the pirate, the made up version of herself from her younger days…oh she'd never give up.

Barbossa turned to look at her as she came up the steps and then turned back to the map. Jack ignored them both, muttering to himself.

"Jack?"

"Don't bother him, lass. He's always been better'n me at riddles."

Jack glanced up at her briefly as she moved next to him to get a look at the map. "This piece doesn't make any sense."

Elizabeth leaned forward to inspect said piece. "Up is down…" She murmured. "How can it be down if it is up?"

Barbossa sighed. "Same question I've been asking meself."

Jack squinted at it. "If up is down then down is up."

"Opposites?"

He gave her a half-grin and it nearly took her breath. "Aye at sunset…"

Her eyes widened. "Sunrise!"

His grin widened and he nodded. "Up is down."

Barbossa stopped pacing and turned to them. "What?"

They ignored him. "But if it's sunrise over there and sunset over here…I don't understand…how do we get back?"

"The hull of the _Pearl_ must be up and the decks down."

Elizabeth's expression lightened and she turned to Barbossa. "We rock the ship."

Realization dawned on him and he began shouting orders to the crew to loose the cannons and anything else heavy.

Before she realized what she was doing, she flung her arms around Jack in pure joy. He stiffened and she quickly drew back, blushing.

He cleared his throat. "We need to rock the ship."

She nodded and followed him down the slightly swaying steps.

JEJEJEJE

Trusting Jack's judgment, Elizabeth found herself grabbing onto the railing as the ship's upper half became fully submerged. Her arms were jarred by the impact of the water, knocking her hands loose. She didn't even have time to register the salt water stinging her eyes as she tried to regain purchase on the rail before she fell away, but did not manage to do so and began slipping deeper in the water. _That's it, then. This is how I'm to die. I saved Captain Sparrow and now I'm going to die and be with my father before I even get the chance to tell him that I- _

Then, a strong arm was gripping her about the waist and pulling her closer. She glanced to her right and found another arm clutching a line with white knuckles as she and her rescuer flailed a bit in the impact of the submersion. Glancing over her shoulder, she made eye contact with Jack. _We're nearly square again, aren't we? _She wrapped her arms firmly around him ignoring the angry glare he was giving her.

Everything seemed to stay still for at least a minute as they sat suspended upside down in the water. Jack tightened his grip on her as they waited, lungs burning, for what would happen next.

Seconds later, the water began rushing towards them. Elizabeth buried her face against his neck and prayed for all that was holy that they would make it through.

Then they were collapsing on the deck, spitting up water and tangled together. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" He spat angrily. He didn't bother to ask her if she was all right. She couldn't hide the hurt that was obvious upon her face when he merely shoved her aside and climbed to his feet. _I can't help myself, that's why._

"I'm sorry." She murmured, but was ignored.

"Blessed sweet westerly! We're back!" Gibbs exclaimed happily as the rest of the pirates climbed to their feet.

Barbossa smiled and then pulled his gun on Jack. "All right then. The Brethren court is a gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack you and I are a'goin and there'll be no arguing that point."

"I am arguing the point. If there's pirates a gathering I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth pulled her own gun on him. "I can't allow you to do that."

"You only want to avenge your father, love. It's not something everyone else is willing to die for."

He pointed both guns at her and she narrowed her eyes.

Will trained his guns on him. "Fight or not. You're not running Jack."

Jack pointed one of his guns at him.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one 'til there'll be none left, but you." Barbossa spat.

"I quite like the sound of that, Captain Jack Sparrow, last pirate."

"Aye and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that, but I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that." He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

Everyone tried firing and Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Wet powder."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"I'm going with them!" Elizabeth announced after hearing the decision for Jack and Barbossa to go ashore. She didn't trust Barbossa with Jack and she would not lose him after just gaining him back to the living even if he did point a gun at her. _Not after losing my father._

"Elizabeth no. It's not safe."

"Oh don't you tell me what to do, Will."

He stopped in his tracks as if burned.

She marched up to Barbossa. "I'm going ashore with you."

"No you're not, Elizabeth." Jack cut in before Captain Barbossa could say a word. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye sir?"

"Lock her in the brig."

"WHAT?" She gasped, shocked.

"But sir-"

"Just do it."

"Aye." Gibbs replied, giving her an apologetic look.

Jack followed them down as she fought to get free, screaming in outrage.

"Why are you doing this?"

He eyed her through the bars.

"Revenge, love. I thought that was obvious." His eyes darkened into obsidian.

"But last night…"

"Last night you lost your father and today you pointed a gun at me. I don't trust your judgment and we need provisions. You'll stay."

"You're being ridiculous."

"And you're a murderer. You deserve the punishment you get."

"I'm not afraid of you." She growled.

"You should be." He answered, heading for the stairs behind Gibbs.

"Bastard!"

"My parents were married." He shot back over his shoulder and heard a resounding clang against the bars. "You're going to need that boot later, darling."

She let out a frustrated cry and shoved it back on.

JEJEJEJEJE

Barbossa stepped up next to Jack while the crew began gathering provisions. "Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world?" _It's after you not the ship. It's not us._

Jack stared into the Kraken's lifeless eye. _This is the only way, don't you see?_

"You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof you and me." Jack argued, gesturing between them.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain."

"Is it?"

Barbossa chose not to answer him. "The song's been sung. You're one of the nine pirate lords. You must honor the code." _I'm not sorry._

"Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?" _Pirate. (You're a good man…)_

"It's our only hope, lad." _Oh I have faith in you._

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Jack wasn't sure if he was answering Barbossa or the ghost of Elizabeth's voice in his mind.

"The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa answered.

"The world's still the same. There's just…less in it." Jack corrected, staring down at the Kraken once again.

Barbossa followed his gaze and sighed. "She's trying her damndest to make up for it, Jack."

He closed his eyes. "I'm not sure if she can."

"She done what's right by her, just as I thought I was doin'…how could you expect more?"

Jack opened his eyes, but didn't answer. _They done what's right by them. I can't expect more than that. (I admire a person who's willing to do whatever it takes…)_

Barbossa eyed him. "You won't forgive me, but she's prettier'n me and a damn sight more sorry."

"You didn't kill me."

"Neither did she."

"She left me to this beastie."

"Codswallop. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot and vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company and you never would die on that blasted island. I don't think for one second you couldn't have gotten out of those manacles. Maybe deep down she knew it too. You and I both know you would have stayed anyway. That ship is your life."

_Was. It was my life. _He grinned. "Hector, I do believe you've been reading about me. How endearing. I had no idea you cared."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "You're a fool, Jack." _Don't I know it._

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because she finds what she wants most and fights for it. And she's never sorry. She's a-"

"Bugger."

Barbossa frowned, mouthing the word. "I was going to go with pirate."

"Not her, that!" Jack gestured towards the _Pearl._

Barbossa turned to face an ominous sight.


	9. Chapter 9: Divulging

**Chapter 9: Divulging**

_And I can't save what's left of you- Breaking Benjamin_

_Disclaimer: Not Mine, but I love to play pirates. A few of the lines came word for word from the movie. enjoy.  
><em>

_**A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the others but it's needed.**_

* * *

><p>Jack watched the ship move in with something akin to horror. There was no mistaking it for anything but Singaporean with those sails. Captain Sao Feng. And he'd left Elizabeth in the brig. <em>So much for keeping her safe…<em>

Barbossa let out an exasperated sigh. "We'd best be getting back to the _Pearl._"

"Aye." Jack muttered.

Before they could move, they were surrounded by the crew Will had pressganged. _Bugger. So much for rescuing her…_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>The door to the brig clanged open. Elizabeth leapt up. "Jack? If you intend to-"<p>

Two of the Singaporean sailors stepped in. "What's happening?"

They merely grunted and pushed her towards the stairs.

Her eyes narrowed as they stepped into the sunlight. A tall bald Asian stood before her in foreign garb with a large crew. She wondered who he was. A sinking suspicion told her she already knew.

Barbossa and Jack were currently marching up to him. "Sao Feng, what brings you here?"

Will pushed through the group interrupting them. "Release her!"

Elizabeth glanced up in surprise. She had assumed he was clapped in irons as well.

Apparently she wasn't the only one confused, because Jack and Barbossa were also looking on in shock. "She's not part of the bargain." _Bargain?_

"What bargain be that?" Barbossa asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You heard Captain Turner, release her." _Captain?_ A few of the crew laughed, but released her.

"Captain Turner?" Jack echoed her thoughts.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs spat.

"I need the _Pearl _to free my father." _Will! How could you? Are you really that stupid? _"That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

She marched over to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

He grimaced. "It was my burden to bear." This silenced her. She glared up at him. "Oh don't look at me like that, you have no say in what I do anymore, remember?"

Her eyes shot to Jack and then back to Will, but not fast enough. The pirate captain noticed and frowned. "What?"

She didn't get a chance to answer before "Clap him in irons!" was heard and Jack was being dragged onto what appeared to be a British flagship that she hadn't noticed was even there until that very moment. She moved to follow, but was dragged backwards and her way barred.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Jack was thrown into a stateroom on the grand ship still wondering what Will had meant. <em>Are they no longer betrothed? Why? <em>

"Curious." Jack's thoughts were interrupted. _Curiosity. You're going to want it._ His mouth went dry thinking about that particular conversation.

"What's curious?" _A chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow…_

"Perhaps your friends no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the _Flying Dutchman._" _Still as naïve as ever, I see._ Jack began looking for the heart. "And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal." _Yes, but I'm no slaver nor do I fancy men so you're out of luck, mate. _"Are we?"

He glanced down at his brand, remembering the pain of losing everything. _I do understand why Norrington did it then…_

"It's not here, Jack." _Dammit._ He slammed the box he was currently looking in closed.

"What? What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the _Dutchman_ and so unable to be used as leverage to satisfy your debts to the good captain." _How'd you manage that one, mate? This is going to be a bit harder than I thought, but not impossible…_

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled." He replied with a grin.

"By your death and yet here you are." _You sound annoyed and yet you want me around, don't you, mate?_

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by."

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?"

He frowned. _I hadn't thought of that…_ "I'm still working on that one."

"Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement." Beckett murmured pouring shots. "One which requires absolutely nothing from you, but information." Jack took both shots. _Elizabeth really is going to hate me for this...but if I play my cards right…_

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt, in exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, and guarantee my freedom."

"Of course. It's just good business."

"What information would I be divulging?"

"Everything." Lord Beckett whispered. Jack turned to look at him. _What constitutes as everything? _"Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

"And if I were to refuse?"

His jaw clenched. "Then I'm afraid I will have to take matters into my own hands and let me assure you, Captain Sparrow, you will not find that pleasant."

Jack frowned. "I've been tortured before."

"Mmm…yes, but has Miss Swann?" Jack dropped the fan he was playing with.

"What interest is she to you?"

Lord Beckett smirked. "What indeed? Honestly, I don't see why every man seems so stupidly enamored with the little wretch. She's barely any curves at all. Although…she's quite the spitfire, I will give her that…"

Jack's jaw clinched a bit. It was taking everything he had not to bust his rings against that perfectly clean-shaven jawline.

Beckett observed him with a small smirk. "Ah. Unrequited love. How tragic." He scratched his chin. "But wait…perhaps those letters of marque really were for you. Perhaps it's not unrequited at all…"

"There is no love between us. She murdered me. I have no use for her." Jack waved it off albeit somewhat nervously.

"Hmm…somehow I don't believe you."

"What's not to believe? I'm a pirate not a paramour."

Beckett chuckled for a moment and then his eyes narrowed. "Wait…I've just recalled…I've got this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want."

Jack's mouth twitched. _Doesn't work for me. Don't ask me to use it, mate. You'll only find her and I can't afford to let you know that._ "So for what do I need you much less Miss Swann, hm?" _Bugger. That's worse…think fast, Jack._

"It points to the thing you want most and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?"

"Me..." _That sounded bad. _"Dead."

Beckett tossed the compass at him and he tossed the fan. "Although, if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it? On my own. Cut out the middle man as it were and end all pirates." He brought his gun up.

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove, find the stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd be wishing oh if only there was someone I had not killed on the inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside."

"So you are agreeing to cooperate?"

Jack opened his mouth but was interrupted by a large explosion. Beckett turned to the window, distracted. Seeing that the other man's defenses were down, Jack grabbed a nearby box and brought it down on the back of Beckett's head, effectively knocking him out.

"Sorry, mate. You've gone too far astray to be saved. I've been down that road before. My allegiances lie elsewhere now."


	10. Chapter 10: Calypso?

**Chapter 10- Calypso**

**A/N: New chapter up! Yay! This one was a bit difficult. A few lines from the original movie. Hope you enjoy! R&R!  
><strong>

_Sing something new_

* * *

><p>"Will, what have you done?" Elizabeth questioned angrily.<p>

He glowered at her. "I'm doing what I need to."

"Barbossa never doomed us! You have!"

He ignored her and approached Captain Sao Feng who was speaking with Mercer. "You agreed, the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine."

"And so it was." Sao Feng replied with a nod. "Now it is no longer."

A sailor appeared between them and punched Will in the gut, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Elizabeth didn't move to help him as he was hauled backwards towards the rest of the _Pearl's _crew. She hoped Jack had a plan. Will obviously did not.

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "…the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine."

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the _Dutchman,_ now is he?"

Barbossa stepped forward as Mercer walked away. "It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor is a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"Losing side, you say?"

"They have the _Dutchman. _Now the _Pearl_. And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso." Elizabeth's eyes widened. _What does he mean? Calypso? Tia Dalma is the only other woman on board…does that mean SHE is Calypso?_ Sao Feng turned and looked at her with a frown. _What is he looking at? _Barbossa turned and looked at Elizabeth, confused.

He chuckled. "Calypso. An old legend."

"No, Imagine, all the power of the sea bound in human form… I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court." He picked up Sao Feng's necklace.

"What are you proposing, Captain?"

"What will you be accepting, Captain?"

"The girl." He looked right at Elizabeth.

_What?_ "What?"

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will exclaimed.

"Out of the question." Barbossa agreed, waving his hand in dismissal.

"It was not a question." Sao Feng bit off staring her down.

_Will is not my master and besides this could work to our advantage. _"Done." She met Barbossa's gaze for an instant and she saw understanding.

"What?" Will asked and then turned to Sao Feng. "Not done."

"You got us into this mess, if this is what frees us then done."

Will stepped in front of her. "Elizabeth, they're pirates."

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates." She spat, pushing him aside. "After all, I am one."

Will's jaw tightened. "I can't allow you to do that."

"You have no say." Elizabeth bit back.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa interjected glancing uneasily between the two. He needed them separated if he was to act out his own plans.

"We have an accord." Sao Feng smirked and began shouting orders in his native language. The Pearl would be able to outrun the British ship and Sao Feng had the ultimate weapon…or so he thought.

JEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Elizabeth heard someone singing the song of the code in the dimly lit cabin and became exasperated. "That song is overused."<p>

A laugh erupted from the woman in the corner. "So we meet again, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth met the eyes of the concubine she had met in Singapore. "Jasmine."

"How did you know my name?"

"I overheard it when we were leaving the bathhouse." Elizabeth glanced around. "Do I finally get to meet your sister?"

Jasmine's face darkened. "That white man killed her."

"Beckett?"

"His henchman."

Elizabeth grimaced. "He killed my father."

Jasmine met her gaze. "Then we both have our reasons to rid the world of the wretch."

She nodded.

The oriental woman sighed and changed the subject. "I've heard your beloved is back among the living. Is it true?"

"It's true." She agreed solemnly.

"Funny…I always thought Calypso was supposed to love Davy Jones, not…Captain Jack Sparrow…"

"A woman can love more than one man."

"But only one with her whole heart." The other woman replied with a chuckle. "Some men can be so…how you say…gullible…I know who you are, and you're no sea goddess. Although…Captain Sparrow may beg to differ if he were to see you dressed as one…"

Elizabeth looked down. "I'm not so certain."

"Wait and see. Wait and see." She replied. "It's not over yet…circumstances will work themselves out, but now you must pretend to be something you're not to save something you are."

"How can I?"

"Certainly a governor's daughter knows how to act on decorum. I know you'll think of something."

Elizabeth smiled sadly at the other woman. "If only I can remember how. It's been so long."

Jasmine looked her directly in the eyes. "If nothing else, then do it for love."

JEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Jack waltzed up to Will. "Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig." He turned to Barbossa as the crew members dragged him away. "Where's Miss Swann?"<p>

"Aboard Sao Feng's fine vessel."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"We've convinced him she's Calypso."

His eyebrows shot up into his scarf. _Well at least she's safe…for now._ "That's interesting."

Barbossa let out a hearty laugh. "Aye. I'm certain she can hold her own even as a pretend goddess."

"Oh I have no doubts about that." Jack agreed.

"I half expected you to send us after him."

"I'm not Will Turner, Hector. Nor am I new to romance, and this is no opportune moment for rash acts. We have places to be…whether I want to be there or not. Besides, Sao Feng is one of the pirate lords. He'll be along."

"Even whilst he's Beckett's puppet?"

"Beckett isn't going anywhere. I've disabled the rudder chain and destroyed the mainmast of his fine vessel. It should be collapsing any moment now."

A hearty laugh erupted from Barbossa as he followed the younger captain to the helm.

"Say…how did Miss Swann manage to keep you on the _Pearl_ anyway? It musta been something bad if ye won't go after the woman ye love."

Jack's hand went to the pocket that contained his compass he had pocketed when Beckett was unconscious. _It points to the thing you want most in this world…_ "I do NOT love her."

Barbossa stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She kissed me, all right? She distracted me and chained me to that very mast."

Barbossa looked between him and the mast for some time. "She must be a helluva kisser."

"Practically devoured his mouth." Gibbs cut in as he joined them.

Barbossa chuckled a bit.

Jack frowned. "You saw that?"

"Well I wonder what Cook is fixing." He mumbled and hurried away.

Jack shook his head. "Bloody useless."

Barbossa smirked at him. "Devoured yer mouth?"

"Oh shut it."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Beckett stumbled onto the deck and looked into the distance watching the <em>Pearl <em>sail into the distance.

"Orders sir?"

"Follow the _Pearl_."

A loud CRAAAAAAACK! Resounded across the deck and then a crash. Beckett shut his eyes.

"The mainmast is down. Do you think he plans it or comes up with it as he goes along?"

He ignored the comment. "Head for the nearest port. We need repairs. As for Jones, send him after Feng."


	11. Chapter 11: A New Pirate Lord

**Chapter 11- New Pirate Lord**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Some of the material is not mine. It belongs to Disney<br>**

_I have nothing left_

Elizabeth stared straight ahead, willing herself to look the part of a domineering sea goddess bound in human form. Sao Feng could be heard speaking in his native tongue as Jasmine and another concubine began backing away from where they had been administering to her.

He sent them out of the room with a mere clap. Elizabeth watched them leave, wishing they hadn't. Jasmine's presence gave her a certain confident boost.

She had been waxed from the neck down and completely bedecked in Singaporean finery. It was nearly enough to make her feel as if she really was a goddess. Perhaps an English governor's daughter turned pirate could play at being a goddess after all had been the remark Jasmine had left her with before the Captain graced them with his presence.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free. Calypso."

"Pardon?" _He really does think I'm Calypso…_

Watching the water drip from his rather long fingernails made her think of claws from some kind of monster. The thought of a monster, reminded her of the Kraken. An ache began to build in the pit of her stomach.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But that is what we call you."

"We being who?"

He looked up. "You confirm it?"

"Confirm what?" _Play it up, Elizabeth._ "You've told me nothing."

"The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not…"

"Me." She finally understood.

"But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are." _Pirate._

"Pretty speech from a captor, but words whispered through prison bars lose their charm."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes."

"I offer simply my desire." _Typical male response. If it were Jack I might have taken the offer._

"And in return?"

"I would have your gifts should you choose to give them." _My gifts. Hmph._

"And if I should choose not?" She stepped closer.

"Then I will take…" _I think I may have made a mistake…_ "your fury!" He slammed her back against the post, nearly knocking her out as she struggled to avoid him. He kissed her anyway so she did the only thing she could think of doing. She bit down on his lip. Hard. He shouted and flung himself backwards.

Then, an explosion rocked the ship and Sao Feng was flying backwards into the bulkhead.

"Sao Feng?" She asked, moving closer.

"Here." He gestured her closer. "Please." An explosion made her drop to her knees in front of him. Her eyes widened in shock. A large piece of wood jutted from his chest. He yanked his necklace off. "With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it. You are captain now." _Captain?_

"Me?" _I can't captain a ship!_

He grabbed her wrist. "Go in my place, to Shipwreck Cove."

Sao Feng's first mate rushed into the room clutching his arm. "Captain! This ship is taken, we cannot…" He trailed off at the sight before him.

"Forgive me, Calypso." Sao Feng whispered, the light leaving his eyes.

"What did he tell you?"

She stood up, staring at the necklace incredulously. _I can't be captain. How can I do this? _"He made me captain."

The first mate turned away in anger. She realized she may have taken the place he had hopes to receive. "You are not my captain!" He spat as she followed him from the cabin.

"Elizabeth!"

She looked up just as a soldier caught her around the waist, jerking a sword against her throat. "James! James!" She shoved the soldier aside and went to him, slowing down as she went. _He caused this mess. He's the reason my father is dead. _

"Thank God. Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe." He smiled happily.

She frowned. "My father's dead."

He frowned in confusion. "That can't be true. He returned to England."

She looked down, disgusted. "Did Lord Beckett tell you that?"

The look of shock was something she expected.

"Who among you do ye name as Captain?" The voice startled her and she turned to look at the frightful thing before her men and to her relief, Jasmine. They all pointed to her. "Captain?"

Norrington turned to Jones. "Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig. The captain shall have my quarters." Davy Jones gave them a curious look and turned to shout orders.

"Thank you, sir, but I prefer to remain with my crew." She spat.

"Elizabeth!" He grabbed her arm. "I swear I didn't know."

"Know what? Which side you chose?" She jerked her arm free and backed away from him and amidst her crew. "Well now you do."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"You are not Calpyso!" Tai announced rather loudly after they were locked away.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to retort.

"And you are not Captain." Jasmine stepped up to Elizabeth's side.

He grimaced. "And you are nothing but a-"

"An aide to your new Captain." Elizabeth interrupted him. "Please. I did not intend for this to happen. I merely want to reach Shipwreck Cove as do the rest of you if you value your lives. My intentions are to pass off captainship once I am safely aboard the _Black Pearl _alongside Captain Sparrow_._"

"And if we trust you with this?"

"You don't have much of a choice, Tai." Jasmine added, looking him in the eye.

Elizabeth watched the look that passed between them intently. It seemed there was a little more than anger mixed in with this argument. Jasmine turned to her as the men stepped back and conceded to her. "Are you willing to take charge of this crew, Elizabeth Swann? Or should I say…Captain?" She asked with a grin.

Elizabeth attempted a nervous smile and opened her mouth to speak.

"Elizabeth?"

She jumped and turned at the sound of the other voice. "Elizabeth Swann? You're her! You're the one my son spoke of!" The man sitting in the corner of the cell almost seemed surreal. How had she not noticed him before? He bore a remarkable resemblance to…

"Bootstrap Bill?"

"He's sent you to tell me he's coming didn't he? Haha! I knew it! I knew he'd come!"

"Yes I know your son."

He frowned. "No. He shouldn't come. He vowed to save me, but the only way to save me is to stab the heart. Without a heart there's no one to captain the ship. The Dutchman needs a captain. Whoever stabs the heart becomes the captain. You're the reason he hasn't come. He won't pick me. I wouldn't pick me."

"Something tells me he's not Jack's father." Elizabeth met Jasmine's gaze and merely shook her head.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain." Elizabeth corrected.

Bill frowned. "Why would you think I'm…" He looked at Elizabeth again. "Oh…you're that one too then…"

"What one?" She asked, confused.

"The reason Jack was vexed. One of his deceased crew told me there was a beauty aboard that the Captain couldn't take his eyes off of."

Elizabeth looked down. "It wasn't supposed to happen."

"It never is, is it?" Jasmine muttered, glancing at Tai Huang briefly.

"How did William take it?"

She bit her lip. "He only speaks of you. It's as if I don't exist."

"Not well then." He nodded.

"I never meant to hurt your son."

"Does Jack know you love him?"

"No."

"You'd best tell h-"

"Captain!" One of the crewmembers mumbled and directed her attention to the man from Davy Jones' crew that was eying them suspiciously.

Bill moved back to his corner, not finishing his sentence.

Elizabeth turned to question him more, but he refused to look up again. It was like he'd already forgotten they were talking.


	12. Chapter 12: Traitors and Shrews

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 12! This feels a little disjointed to me but i just couldn't find a way to make it any better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Traitors and Shrews<strong>

_I can't face the dark without you_

Will was readying the last empty rum barrel and having a hard time of it as dark as it was. For the last eight hours since he broke out of the brig, he'd been leaving a bread crumb trail for Beckett. If he was going to save his father, he had to get the Flying Dutchman close; and to do that, he'd have to draw Beckett to the Cove. It was the only way. He paused to clutch at his father's knife and thought of the vow he made. A lifetime of servitude as captain didn't seem so bad as long as he had his father to face that forever with. It felt good to have a purpose. He didn't consider the fact that he might be dooming them all.

Instead, he finished readying the barrel and then slipped into the darkness, heading for the Captain's Cabin. He'd take care of Jack and then he'd save his father. He'd make Elizabeth hurt as he did when she betrayed him.

JEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

><p>Jack stared out into the night from the window of his cabin. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Barbossa had not left him alone about the kiss and the more he thought of the kiss, the more he thought of how it felt when she shackled him and the more he thought of that, the more he thought of <em>her. Blast it all to hell the woman is driving me to the edge and she's not even here. <em>_**But you've already fallen over that edge, haven't you? **__I don't love her. __**You do.**_ A noise distracted him from his thoughts. Inwardly, he sighed.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected."

Will stared at Jack's back incredulously. How had he heard him? He'd been so careful. His hand flew to his sword hilt. "Half-pin barrel hinges."

"Ah yes." Jack remarked with a small grin and made a mental note to change those.

Will unsheathed his sword. "I'm taking over the ship."

"Are you now? William tell me something…how are you planning to go about doing that? If you haven't noticed, we already have an overabundance of captains aboard this ship."

"I only see one."

"As flattering as that is, mate…" Jack murmured, turning and unsheathing his own sword. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to take over."

"And why not? You've already taken over _everything_ else."

Jack frowned, confused. However, he didn't have much time to ponder before Will was slicing his sword inches in front of his face. He unsheathed his own sword and backed away. "What could you possibly mean by that? I've just come back."

"Oh you know _**exactly**_ what I mean!" Will spat back, parrying Jack's blow.

"No. I don't believe I do." He disagreed, deflecting Will's swing and sending him backwards into a navigation table. Something flew across the room and slid under his bunk. The rest of the table crashed to the floor under Will's weight.

"Elizabeth!" He exclaimed, jumping up and knocking Jack backwards towards the door.

"Ah. I didn't sleep with her, mate. Her father just died. She needed comforting and her fiancé certainly wasn't falling over himself to do it."

Will grimaced and Jack opened the door and ducked just as Will sent a rather vicious thrust his way. Instead he toppled out of the door and onto his face.

He scrambled towards the barrel. His anger was making him sloppy. He'd just have to be the bread crumb himself and deal with Jack later.

Jack followed after him. "Lead them to the Cove if you must."

Will stopped in his tracks. _How is he always one step ahead?_

"Here. This might save your life." Jack tossed him the compass.

He stared at it in shock.

"Oh and before you go I've a suggestion for you that I suggest you take. When it comes down to it let someone else stab the heart."

"Who? You?"

Jack smiled. "It's a win win for us both, lad. You get the girl and your father and I get immortality."

"And what if the girl doesn't want me?"

Jack frowned and watched the boy grasp onto the barrel and jump overboard. He started to ask him what he meant but was interrupted.

"Getting rid of the boy early?" Barbossa questioned.

"What do you suppose he meant?"

"What who meant?"

"William. He said what if the girl doesn't want him."

"What do ye think he meant, Jack?"

He turned and looked at the older man. "I'm not certain."

"The only girl I can think of would be Miss Swann. I heard all the commotion. He's mighty angry with you. Perhaps she wants you?"

Jack stared into the dark, churning waters, lost. "She doesn't want me. She'd rather me dead. Same as everyone else."

"Aw now, Jack. Ye know that's not true."

"She left me for dead, Hector."

He sighed. "Aye…we've been over this…she thought it was the only way. You'd all be dead were it not for her."

Jack swallowed hard. _It's the only way, don't you see?_

"It's more than that though isn't it?"_ I'm not sorry._

The pirate captain didn't answer.

Barbossa turned and watched William disappear into the distance.

"That scabrous dog, Turner has escaped the brig!" Gibbs spat walking up to the two silent men.

"Aye."

He frowned and followed their gazes to a speck in the distance. "You let him?"

Jack shrugged. "He's a traitor going for his own means to an end and I've a plan that will coincide with those means."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"You're nothing like I imagined you to be." Jasmine commented.

"Am I not?" Elizabeth asked from her corner.

"When I heard governor's daughter, I assumed a frivolous ninny playing at pirates that only attracted Jack's cock, but apparently I was wrong."

"I'm glad you thought so highly of me." A few of the men that knew English chuckled.

"Mmmm…_he_ certainly does. I'm seeing some truth to his thoughts too."

"What thoughts?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"You're headstrong, stubborn, a conniving shrew that drives him over the edge with every sentence."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "A conniving shrew?"

"His very words."

She grimaced.

"He also made a comment that Port Royal was his true north now and if it weren't for it he'd be lost. I had only to assume you were there.

Elizabeth's eyes softened. "He said that?"

"He might've."

"I think you're more the conniving shrew. Are you certain he wasn't directing that to you?"

"Please, you're only upset that I've been in Sparrow's bed and you haven't." Elizabeth distinctly heard a growl from Tai Huang's direction.

"And you're only upset that I've been on his mind and you haven't."

Jasmine laughed. "Touché, but he's not my type."

"Mmm…and Tai Huang is then?"

Jasmine looked away with a small smirk. "Perhaps."

Elizabeth smirked and looked in his direction. He had obviously missed the conversation however for he was looking over her shoulder.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned and met James Norrington's steely gaze through the bars.


	13. Chapter 13: Everything and Nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except part of the plot sadly. Part of the Jones, Beckett, Will scene belongs to Disney.  
><strong>

**Chapter 13-Everything and Nothing**

_There's nothing left to lose_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth watched as Norrington unlocked the door. "What are you doing, James?"<p>

"Choosing a side."

"A little late."

"Yes well…I may be making another mistake, but I could not live with myself if I didn't attempt to see you safe. Your father would never have forgiven me and I have nothing left to lose, but you. Now come on, Elizabeth. We must hurry."

She gestured to her crew.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth and James watched as her crew began climbing back across to _The Empress_ from the _Dutchman_. He turned and looked at her.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness."

"I had nothing to do with your father's death…though that doesn't absolve me of my other sins."

"Come with us. James, come with me."

He kissed her then. "Our destinies have been entwined Elizabeth…but never joined. Go."

"Not without you."

"You know I can't."

"What is there to lose, James?"

"Everything and nothing."

"Please." She pleaded.

He shut his eyes. "All right."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"I do not renege on a bargain once struck, but we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide."

"Caution Barbossa. Do not forget it was by my power you returned from the dead or what it means if you fail me." Tia Dalma gripped his wrist and it turned into bone briefly. She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't you forget why you had to bring me back, and why I could not leave Jack to his well deserved fate. It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso. And it'll take no less than nine to set you free. Masters Pintel and Ragetti- take this fishwife to the brig."

"Right this way, Mrs. Fish."

Jack watched the goings on curiously. _What is he up to?_

JEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth watched James as he stood at the prow of the ship, staring into the darkness. "It's not entirely your fault, you know."

He turned at her words.

"I should not have left him there alone that night. I thought I was protecting him. I was a fool."

"Elizabeth, don't blame yourself. I should never have brought Lord Beckett the heart. It was selfish of me. There's nothing in the world I regret more than that."

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is getting rid of Lord Beckett and his minions once and for all."

"And what if we don't win?"

"Then we'll die trying." She answered, moving next to him at the rail. "I won't ask you to fight, James. From what I've heard, Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. You will be safe there until all of this is over."

"No. I must fight. I owe it to your father. I owe it to you." He took her hand.

She studied their clasped hands for a moment and then pulled away. "You owe me nothing, James. I forgive you." She sighed and looked down into the dark waters. "…If only Jack could forgive that easily."

"What's that?" He questioned.

"Oh James…I've done a terrible, terrible thing…I…I killed a man."

He looked up at her sharply. "And a pirate can't forgive you for it?"

"I left him to die, James. I kissed him…made him think I wanted him and I chained him to the _Pearl _and I…I left him. But it was the only way!" Tears filled her eyes.

"I don't think I follow you…"

"Jack! I killed Jack! The Kraken took the Pearl down. We went to the Locker to fetch him back. He won't let me explain…that I…that I…and he can't forgive me and neither can Will…what a mess this all is."

He pulled her into his arms. "They'll come around, darling. It will be all right. Jack should be used to this sort of trickery. Just tell Will what happened. It will be right as rain."

"You don't understand. Jack can't forgive me and I…I…" She leaned hard against the railing, tears pouring down her cheeks.

A sad knowing smile slid across his face. "I knew you'd fall for him in the end. You've wanted him since before you even knew what he looked like. It's always been inevitable."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup."

"Apparently you can. I believe you know each other." Beckett gestured between Will and Davy Jones.

"Come to join my crew again, Master Turner?"

"Not yours, his. Jack Sparrow is back among the living. I don't want any part of it."

"Sparrow?"

"You didn't tell him? We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the Black Pearl."

"What else have you not told me?"

Beckett grimaced.

"There are more pressing matters to attend to. I believe you're familiar with a person called Calypso."

Jones looked up quickly. "Not a person. A heathen god, one who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and not but ash. The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well actually." Will commented, sipping his tea. "The Brethren Court intends to release her."

Jones turned to Beckett. "No. They cannot. The first Court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement."

"Your agreement?"

"I showed them how to bind her. She could not be trusted. I…she gave me no choice. We must act before they release her."

"You loved her." _I love Elizabeth… _"She's the one and then you betrayed her."

"She pretended to love me. She betrayed _**me.**_" He attempted to tower over Will, but he finished his tea and stood up. _Just like Elizabeth betrayed me._

"And after which betrayal, did you cut out your heart, I wonder."

Jones knocked the teacup from his hand. "Do not test me."

"I hadn't finished that. You will free my father." He turned to Beckett. "And you will guarantee my freedom."

"And what of Miss Swann?"

"She is not my concern." He spat bitterly.

Beckett's face changed to that of delight. "I see. So it is as I thought. Your terms are steep Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return."

"There's only one price I will accept." Davy Jones replied. "Calypso murdered."

"Calypso's aboard the _Black Pearl._ Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove."

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?"

Will hadn't thought of that. Then, he remembered and pulled out the compass. "What is it you want most?"


	14. Chapter 14: The Pirate King

**A/N: Chapter 14 is here! The rating will come into play soon.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Not mine  
><strong>

**Chapter 14- The Pirate King**

_The fight never ends- Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

><p>"Tai." Elizabeth called out. "May I have a word with you?"<p>

He grunted and nodded, stepping up next to her.

"I…I'm planning on sleeping aboard the _Pearl_ tonight whether it be with the crew…or with the captain."

His eyebrows shot up at the last part.

"Furthermore, at that point, this ship becomes yours. Thus the cabin becomes yours and whoever you intend to share it with." She gestured to Jasmine.

Tai's eyes softened when he saw whom she was referring to. "I'll take care of her."

Elizabeth didn't ask if he were referring to Jasmine or the ship. "The former commodore will be coming with me."

He nodded.

She started to walk away.

"I was wrong about you."

Elizabeth looked back at him.

"You make a fine pirate captain, Miss Swann."

"Thank you."

She couldn't hide her smile as she made her way to Jasmine. "It has come to my attention that you are not coming ashore when we reach Shipwreck Cove. Am I correct?"

Jasmine looked up and smiled. "Are you going to sleep with your good captain tonight?"

Elizabeth blushed a bit. "If he'll allow it. You may be doing the same with yours. Perhaps more than sleeping..."

Jasmine's eyebrows shot up and then a slow grin slid across her face. "I wish you the best, Miss Swann."

"The same to you."

JEJEJEJEJEJE

"Shall we?" She asked James and the few crew members that chose to follow her.

He smiled and offered his arm. "As you command, Captain Swann."

She accepted it and they began to follow their Singaporean guide to the Great Hall.

JEJEJEJEJEJE

"As he who issued summons, I convene the fourth Brethren Court."

Jack counted the swords. Sao Feng had not shown up with Elizabeth yet. He was beginning to worry.

"To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns."

Jack frowned, knowing full well that there was no need to confirm lordship…unless of course they were unbinding a certain sea goddess that is…He'd not be passing his piece of eight over that easily.

Ragetti passed Barbossa's hat around and the pirate lords began dropping their offerings in…including Barbossa's wooden eye that Ragetti wore in his own socket.

"Sparrow!" He gestured at the hat.

Jack fingered his piece of eight. "Might I point out that we are short one pirate lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead." Jack instantly knew that voice. It haunted his dreams and his nightmares. Inwardly, he sighed in relief. "He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_." There was an uproar amongst the pirates.

She stuck her sword into the globe.

Jack looked at her, shocked. "And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now." She met his gaze. _No "I'm glad you're alive" then. I should have expected as much. _

"He thought she was Calypso." A deep, nasal voice put in from just behind her.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "You brought a Commodore to a pirate gathering?"

Elizabeth ignored his comment and instead pointed in his face. "You locked me in the brig!"

"You deserved it…but…for what it's worth…" His voice softened. "I'm sorry for yelling at you when we crossed over." He looked away.

She stared at him in shock. This side of Jack was not one she was used to at all. If anything, it almost seemed off-character.

James snorted and moved to a chair in the corner, mumbling something snide. He seemed somewhat subdued.

Jack ignored him and instead tipped her chin up. "You've been crying."

She looked away. "I have not."

"You have. Did they hurt you?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head. This was not the time to tell him her personal truths. Instead she stepped forward, crying out for the room to listen to her. "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

The room erupted with noises of anger.

"Who is this betrayer?" Gentleman Jocard questioned.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa spoke up with a hint of sarcasm.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked, looking around.

Jack turned to her. "Not among us." _He did something stupid…or did Jack?_ She wasn't sure. His answer was a trifle quick.

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean not among us?"

"He's escaped…and taken my compass with him."

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa commented.

"We fight." Elizabeth replied, echoing that of what she told James earlier.

The entire court burst into laughter.

Jack, however, thought she might be on to something.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress." Mistress Ching replied. "A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There be a third course." Barbossa interjected. "In another age, at this very spot the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh we take the seas for ourselves, aye, but open the door to Beckett…and his ilk. Better were the days when mastering the seas were not with bargains struck with eldritch creatures, from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength in his back alone. Ye all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies…we must free Calypso."

His words struck a chord with Elizabeth and she mentally took notes.

The crowd erupted into hateful comments.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, climbed atop the table, and fired his pistol into the air. The fighting came to a standstill. "It was the first Court what imprisoned Calypso, we should be the ones to set her free and in her gratitude she will grant us boons."

"Who's boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak says I." Jack commented, seeming to step right back into character.

"If you have a better alternative, please, share."

"Cuttlefish." _What?_ "Aye. Let us not dear friends forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em together and they will devour each other without a single thought. Human nature isn't it? Or…or fish nature. So yes, we could hole up here well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. Or…as my learned colleague so naively suggests we can release Calypso and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we pretend anything other than that she is a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. We are left with one option. I agree with and I cannot believe the words are coming out of my mouth…Captain Swann. We must fight." She grinned. _I knew he would come over to my side…_

He met her gaze and almost smiled as well.

"You've always run away from a fight." Barbossa muttered. _He's only agreeing with fighting because of Elizabeth._

"Have not."

"Ye have so."

"Have not."

"Ye have so."

"Have not."

"Ye have so and ye know it."

"Have not slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here, now that is what we all must do. We must fight to run away."

A resounding set of "ayes" went around the room. Elizabeth found it amazing that Jack's speech had more effect than Barbossa's. There seemed to be more logic to it really…and it did help that he was attractive…and he agreed with her. Perhaps all was not lost after all. _Perhaps I still have a chance to make things right with him…_

"As per the code, an act of war and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." Barbossa proclaimed.

"You made that up."

"Did I now? …I call on Cap'n Teague. Keeper of the Code." Jack's face lost color.

Elizabeth felt confused. _Captain Teague?_

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly. Hang the code! Who cares abo-" A gunshot rang out and the man talking fell to the ground dead.

"Code is the law." Came a deep voice from a room leading into this one from the back. A voice that sent a thrill down Elizabeth's spine. If only to remind her of the only other voice that could do that to her.

Then, the man was stepping into the room. An older version of Jack. _No wonder his voice nearly takes my breath away. _Elizabeth instantly recognized where Jack got his flair for eccentricity with his calico assortment of clothes and beringed fingers. He was an amazing creature to say the least. She made a note to talk with him after the business with Beckett if she got the chance.

"You're in my way, boy." He said, approaching the head of the table where Jack had migrated to. He quickly moved aside. The way they both moved instantly clued in to Elizabeth that they might very well be father and son. Then, the code was brought in. Elizabeth found herself craning her neck for a better look and wishing she could move next to Jack.

Teague opened the massive codex and began scanning the page. "Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute." Jack murmured moving forward to read. "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries…fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the first Court and that's not likely to change."

"Not likely." Captain Teague agreed.

"Why not?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Because the pirate king is elected by popular vote." Gibbs put in.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa added.

"Oh Lord." James moaned in the background.

"I call for a vote." Jack announced happily. Teague moved to the back of the room and picked up a guitar that was leaning against the wall and began strumming it.

"I vote for Ammand, the Corsair."

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"What?" Elizabeth's eyes locked onto Jack's. A slow smile slid across his face and she nearly swooned under the heat of it.

"I know, curious isn't it?"

The room erupted.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code?" Jack spoke up.

Captain Teague's guitar string broke. Everyone sat down.

"Very well. What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Ching spoke up.

Remembering Tai's words of encouragement she knew instantly what to say. "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn…we're at war."

She made eye contact with Jack and nodded. He nearly smiled.

"And so we shall go to war."

The room erupted again, but this time in cheers.

Jack turned around to smile at his father. He just looked at him. "What? You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. It's the trick, isn't it, to survive?"

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself forever."

Jack waved dismissively and turned away, only to find Elizabeth waiting for him at the end of the Hall next to the swords….Gibbs stood nearby along with the once again former commodore.

He looked at James first as he approached. "If you're going to ask to stay aboard the Pearl the answer is yes. Mr. Gibbs, show him a nice place to sleep. I suppose our new king wants an audience alone."

"Aye Captain." Gibbs commented. James nodded to him in thanks, not even bothering to say a word. He was too busy wondering what Elizabeth saw in this scallywag.

Jack turned to Elizabeth then, awaiting her response.


	15. Chapter 15: So Much More

**A/N: Ok. This chapter is 9 pages rather than the usual four on Microsoft Word. Hope you enjoy. A bit of a sex scene in this...R&R please. Reviews shorten the wait. ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Not mine sadly. Majority of the plot in this one is mine except for the Calypso/Davy Jones scene. That is purely Disney**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- So Much More Than A Pirate<strong>

_I can't face the dark without you- Breaking Benjamin  
><em>

Meanwhile, Calypso sat in the brig aboard the _Pearl_ listening to the music box necklace that was an exact copy of the one Jones carried.

She ached for him. If only it were possible to turn back time, but she knew it was futile. He would never be the same. She shut the necklace.

The music continued playing in the background.

She stood up and moved to the bars as Davy Jones materialized in front of her. "My sweet. You come for me."

"You were expecting me."

"It has been torture trapped in this single form, cut off from the sea, from all that I love. From you."

"Ten years I devoted to the duty you charged me. Ten years I looked after those who died at sea. And finally when we could be together again you weren't there." He snapped the necklace closed and she shut her eyes. "Why weren't you there?"

She looked up then. "It's my nature. Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?"

"I do not love you." He couldn't even look her in the eyes and say it. It would never be true.

"Many things you were Davy Jones, but never cruel. You have corrupted your purpose and so yourself. And you hide away what should always have been **mine**." She pressed her hand to his chest and brought his original form out with just the touch of her hand.

"Calypso." He whispered, stroking her face.

"I will be free and when I am I will give you my heart and we will be together always. If only you had a heart to give." He changed back into his corrupted form as she let go and he reached through the bars to grab her by the throat. "Why did you come?"

"And what fate have you planned for your captains?"

"The Brethren Court. All of them, the last thing they will learn in this life is how cruel I can be. And what of your fate Davy Jones?" She turned to him.

"My heart will always belong to you." She smiled as he left through the side of the ship.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Am I to assume you have a plan?" Elizabeth asked him, trailing her hand along the globe next to her.

"Assume what you'd like."

"Being evasive, are we? I should have known you would be. It must be something I'm not going to like."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, love."

"You wouldn't have made me king if you didn't have some sort of…of something up your sleeve."

"If I did, what makes you think that you would be privy to that information?"

"As I said, you made me king."

"Aye, because it were the only way to get anything done. You did vote for yourself, you know."

"You owe me the information."

"I owe you no such thing. If anyone is to be doing any owing it should be you, darling. You did leave me for dead, after all."

"And you sat back and let them pawn me off as a sea goddess!"

"I wasn't on board when that happened, but you have to admit, darling. It was a good ruse, even for Barbossa. You're certainly overbearing enough…"

She glared at him.

"And beautiful enough, especially when you're angry." He was testing her to see if she'd respond.

Her eyes widened. "I dare say you just called me beautiful."

"Aye."

"I should thank you, but then again, you've called me a conniving shrew before as well…"

"You've been talking to Jasmine about me, then?"

"Enough to know that I want to hear those things from you and not her." She stepped closer…

"Elizabeth." He answered raggedly, leaning in. "I…"

She shuddered as his nose brushed against hers, his lips so close…she ached so much for them to touch hers that it took her breath away…and then he was stalking away from her.

Tears welled in her eyes. "He'll never forgive me."

"He already has, lass." Captain Teague answered, stepping from the shadows.

She flinched and then realized it was him. "You're his father, aren't you?"

The older man chuckled. "A very observant girl, you are."

"Growing up a governor's daughter I had to be if I were to ever learn anything but knitting."

"I can see why my boy is so fond of you. He always did have a taste for beauty and wit."

She blushed a bit and looked down.

"I can also see that you are equally fond of him."

She sighed and nodded. "I don't know how to make him see."

"You'd best be figuring it out, love…before it's too late."

"What do you mean?"

"He means to stab the heart."

Her eyes widened. "What? He can't!"

"He very well can if he believes there's nothing left to live for. Make him see there is something to live for…"

She watched Teague walk away and then began to run.

JEJEJEJEJEJE

_Swallow me under and pull me apart- Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

><p>"Jack?" She asked, peering through the darkness of his cabin.<p>

"What are you doing here, love?" He asked, resignedly.

"Looking for you."

He lit a lantern and eyed her curiously.

"I…"

"You what? I'm not playing games, darling. Speak up."

"You can't stab the heart!" She blurted.

"Who told you that I was?"

"Your father."

"Mmhmm…"

"I…I can't let you do it."

"Oh. And why not, dearie?"

She stepped further into the light. "We've only just rescued you. We can't lose you again. _I _can't lose you again. Not both of you."

He frowned. "Both of us? From my reckoning there's only one Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Have you been drinking?" He frowned and moved to her side, sniffing at her mouth.

Elizabeth sighed. "Jack…Will is going to stab the heart. He's vowed to rescue his father."

"And I gave him the option to have his father and you. If I stab the heart everyone's happy." He threw his arms wide.

_All except you…and me. _She floundered for a less revealing excuse and found one."Not everyone. Did you consider the fact that Bootstrap may choose to stay aboard?"

He opened his mouth, raising a finger and then paused. "If he does choose to stay aboard it will be his own choice. Will would understand that."

"Jack…I can't let you stab the heart."

"Yet you seem set on Will stabbing the heart."

"I can't bear to see him lose his father too. He'll pick him over me. He probably already has. And I can't…I can't face life without knowing you're in the world. Whose stories would I read?" She offered a weak smile. _I have so much to lose if he doesn't agree._

"There will still be stories about me, love."

She sighed and grasped his hand between both of hers, pressing it to her bosom. "Jack…please…"

He looked at his hand and swallowed. "You're asking too much of me, Elizabeth."

"And you're giving me too little."

"Pirate."

"The both of us." She gave him a sad smile. "And I'll be begging for your forgiveness for it the rest of my life."

"You had it the moment you did it, darling."

She looked into his eyes sharply. _Did he?_

"Aye. I've forgiven you for leaving me to die. In fact, I deserved it."

She looked down. _But not for everything. I can see that, plain as day._ "But not for everything."

"No." He agreed solemnly. "It will take a lot more than pleading to forgive that."

She wondered what he meant, but did not ask. "If you don't stab the heart, then I will try to do whatever it is that you require in earning the rest of your forgiveness, Jack."

He chuckled bitterly. "You have your heart set on that, don't you?"

"You have no idea."

"Go get some rest, my liege. You'll need it."

"I have nowhere to go."

"You have a ship, don't you? Go to your own cabin."

She shrugged sheepishly. "I gave it away to someone more deserving."

He raised an eyebrow. "You expected to stay here."

She blushed and looked away, biting her lip. "I…might have been a bit presumptuous…but I was hoping to stay with someone I trust."

"And you trust me?"

She nodded.

"I'm not sure who the bigger fool is…me for letting my murderer stay or you for trusting a pirate."

"Jack, I-"

He raised his hand. "I know you won't. Believe it or not…I trust you too."

She met his gaze and they nearly smiled. "I can't imagine how you can trust me."

"Mm…well Hector and the rest of the crew for some reason can't imagine how I can't trust you."

She looked down. "I really am sorry, Jack. If I could do it all over again, I'd find a way to save you."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, darling. I was going to stay behind." He mumbled, and began rummaging through a trunk in the corner.

"Then I should have kissed you goodbye instead."

She watched him pause for a moment, wondering how he would take that little piece of information. He shut his eyes briefly and then began rummaging again. _She's only saying that because she wants to earn my forgiveness. __**You're wrong. She's only saying that because she wants to be with you.**__ How can you be so certain? __**Why don't you ask her?**__ I'm afraid of either answer, that's why._

"Jack?"

"Hm?" He asked as he found a shirt and stood up.

"When we were talking in the hold and I asked you why you were talking to me, you said you couldn't help yourself…what did you mean by that?" She asked as she sank onto his bed and began removing her boots.

He chose to avoid the question. "Here." He tossed a large shirt into her lap and began removing his effects, turning his back to her.

"Thank you." She picked it up and turned around. "You didn't answer me though." She mumbled, sliding her Singaporean top off. Feeling a bit daring, she pulled a dagger out of her boot and sliced her way through her breast bindings. _I won't need those anymore anyway. Everyone already knows I'm a woman. _

Jack chose that moment to look at her and sucked in a sharp breath of air as she let her bindings fall away. His eyes skimmed over her deliciously creamy skin and he nearly went to her and took her right then and there.

She paused, reaching for the shirt he had tossed her. _Maybe a bit too daring, love._ That thought sounded remarkably like the man that gasped. She knew she was giving him a good side view of one of her breasts as she bent to pick up the shirt, but she didn't care. She merely put his shirt on and seeing that it came a good distance down her thighs she removed her trousers.

He quickly went about removing his own shirt and effects, busying himself so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret.

Her mouth went dry as she climbed into his bed. _I'm half-naked in Captain Sp-good lord…_The train of thought she was on vanished when she looked up and found Jack in nothing, but trousers, leaning over a map on his desk. She nearly forgot everything she had asked altogether when he caught her looking him over. His eyebrows shot into his bandana in surprise and then his eyes narrowed.

A blush came over her face and she quickly turned away.

"I don't know the answer to your question." He replied and sank into a chair at his desk. _**Yes you do. You're in love with her. Tell her. **__No. I can't. I won't be able to bear giving her up if I do. __**What if she loves you? You could die tomorrow and she'd never know how you feel. **__And what if she chooses Will tomorrow?_

"I should have stayed with you."

He turned to look at her back, wrapped in his blankets.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, but instead I've just made a mess of everything."

He sighed raggedly. "Elizabeth, you were doing the right thing."

"I'm a horrible person." She whispered, mostly to herself.

"No. You're a pirate. A pirate king. You do what you have to, to stay alive."

"To leave a good man behind? Why, I'm no better than Barbossa…But I'll never measure up to you."

"Elizabeth, don't give me such high praise."

"Why not?"

"I was going to leave you all behind." He stood up and went to the window.

"But you didn't. You came back and you just told me yourself that you would have stayed behind."

"Why do you think so highly of me? I'm not the pirate of your childhood storybooks."

She got up and moved to face him. "No. You're so much more."

He looked at her then. Elizabeth Swann, the pirate king, the glow of the moon reflecting on her skin…wearing nothing but his shirt…of that last he was very aware…and she had never looked more beautiful.

He let his hand slide to the small of her back, shakily, slowly, but once it was resting there he was grabbing her into his arms and kissing her softly.

She shuddered against him and slid her hands up his biceps and into his hair. The feel of his body pressed tight against her was something she had only dreamed about and she let out a low moan as he nibbled at her bottom lip causing him to groan a bit and pull her closer.

His kisses began trailing down her neck until he found a spot that made her toss her head back and moan. "Jaaack."

The sound of his name from her lips drove him wild. His hands slid down her back and gripped her bare bottom until she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ground her nether regions against his hardness and he stumbled them both to his bed frantically.

Then, he was on top of her. She tightened her legs around him, enjoying the press of his weight as he continuously kissed that spot below her jawline that drove her crazy. Desperately, she scrambled her hand to the hem of the shirt and yanked it above her bare breasts. He moaned into her neck at the contact of their bare skin. She grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to her mouth. Slanting hers against his until he was probing her mouth with his tongue to a rhythm they had begun between her legs.

He could feel how wet she was through his own trousers. He reached between them and began tweaking her nipple until she was panting against his mouth. As they came up for air, he moved to suckle the neglected one. "Oh God! Jack! Jack!" She panted as his other hand slid between her legs and began to rub her in a slow rhythm that took her breath away. It was then she knew she wanted all of him. They might very well die tomorrow and she knew she might never get another chance.

"Jack! Your breeches! Take them off! Want them off!"

He rose up on his elbows then and looked down at her. His eyes were nearly black with desire, his lips swollen deliciously. _No wonder there are stories of a woman in every port. He's absolutely astonishingly dashing when he's in the act of lovemaking._

The look of desperate desire on his face changed to something more tender. "Are you sure, love?" It was then that she finally completely admitted to herself that she was madly and irrevocably in love with this man. _If only I weren't afraid he would run…I'd tell him here and now._

Instead she reached up and pulled him into a tender open-mouthed kiss that left them both panting a bit. "I've never been more certain about anything in my entire life."

So she held his gaze as he stood up and slowly let her eyes slide down. His tattoos and scars were something to marvel over on his bronzed muscles. She could stare at them for days. If only she had days to do so. The very real thought that she might not, made her eyes tear up a bit. Then she began watching his hands undo the laces of his breeches. His manhood was something else to marvel over between those legs of pure wiry muscle. She had never seen a more beautiful man and tonight, he was hers.

He was between her legs before she could even look up, but when she did, she met those dark orbs and all she could think was that she could finally be his.

JEJEJEJE

Afterwards, she lay naked in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and his hand tracing lazy circles on her back. Oh how she wanted to tell him she loved him. She ached to. Pushing up onto her elbows, the sheet covering them low on her waist, she looked at him.

He watched her through heavy lids, a completely sated wildcat. They didn't speak. It might break the spell.

His hand shook as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face and he reached to pull her down on top of him.

She pulled back a bit. "I can't…" _see myself with anyone else. I can't express in words how I feel…about you. _Her thoughts choked her, tears pooling in her eyes. She was so frightened of telling him.

His face darkened, misunderstanding her completely. "Go to sleep, love."

"Jack…"

"I have to go." He pushed her aside.

She turned to face the wall, wondering what he thought she was going to say. His cold words hurting her heart more than he could even imagine. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he removed himself from the bed, a rustle of clothing telling her he was leaving her alone. A few moments later, she flinched as he slammed the door behind him.

_I should have known that Teague was wrong, that he could never forgive me._

**A/N: *Dodges rotten tomatoes* No worries! I won't leave you hanging long. She almost told him she loved him there didn't she? It's getting close to the love confessions...or is it?**_  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16: Parlay

**A/N: So it gets a little better. It's also looking as if Will might very well stab the heart. Jack is upset over something she didn't even say because he's not sure if he can trust her with his heart and it makes him very edgy. Elizabeth is completely confused by his actions and thinks he hates her. Barbossa is merely sitting back and watching the show. For now...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't want to talk about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- Parlay<strong>

_I understand there's nothing left…- Breaking Benjamin  
><em>

Jack stormed out on deck in a mindless rage. _I'm a bloody fool is what I am. __**Yes you are, mate. **__I should have known she was fucking me out of pity. __**How do you know that now? All she said was I can't…What does that prove? **__She didn't have to say more. She pities me, but she can't continue. You saw the tears in her eyes. __**How can you be so sure?**_"BECAUSE I BLOODY CAN ALL RIGHT?"

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, startled from his position on deck. He did not expect to see Captain Sparrow before dawn. The way Elizabeth and Jack look at each other when they thought no one was looking definitely says something about how they really feel. No matter if she left the man for dead or not.

Jack jumped. "What?"

"You can what?"

"You're not making any sense, mate. I haven't said anything."

Gibbs scratched his head. "What in the blue blazes were you shouting about then, sir?"

"I haven't been shouting." He replied.

Gibbs frowned and looked back out to sea. Sometimes he couldn't understand the captain. He had a beautiful, and from the sounds of it, naked, woman in his cabin and he was out here shouting nonsensically instead.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth awoke from her fitful dreams alone and still nude with the gray beginnings of dawn shining through the windows. She leapt to her feet and dressed quickly, rushing out on deck. The horizon was still devoid of Navy ships so she breathed a sigh of relief and stepped up to the helm where Jack and Barbossa stood, speaking quietly.

Barbossa did a double take when he saw where she came from, but otherwise said nothing.

"Jack…"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Ah. Sleeping beauty awaketh." His voice was nearly callous.

She frowned. "I need a word with you. Alone."

Jack opened his mouth to protest.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "I've got the helm, go talk to the lass."

"What is it, Miss Swann?" He asked as they stepped out of earshot of Barbossa.

"Back to Miss Swann now, are we? I had thought we'd be past all that considering you bedded me most thoroughly last night."

"Perhaps I made a mistake."

That one hurt. Tears stung her eyes at his words and she reached up to slap him. HARD, but he was too quick and caught her wrist. "How dare you? You are nothing but a selfish, ruthless-"

The smile he gave her didn't reach his eyes. "Pirate? You forget who I am, _**darling.**_ And you are no better."

Angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "_**This**_ is your revenge? Taking my virtue and then running like a scared little child afterwards?"

"Hurts, doesn't it? To be treated like nothing more than a dog?"

Her eyes widened. "We should never have gone back for you. And to think that I-" She choked on a sob.

His eyes narrowed. "You what, Elizabeth? Thought you had the upper hand? Thought that you could string me along like a little pup-"

"Jack!" Barbossa shouted from the helm.

"WHAT!" He exploded.

Elizabeth flinched and they both turned to look at Barbossa. He merely pointed into the distance ahead of them.

Jack looked across the ship and his eyes widened.

Elizabeth spun around quickly, praying her thoughts weren't correct.

Not one ship stood on the horizon, but a veritable fleet of several hundred ships. Her heart sank.

Jack swallowed. "Parlay?"

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth stared openly at Jack as he and Barbossa rowed to the island that they were expected to parlay upon. Even with the sour look on his face and the ugly things he had said, he still looked as dashing as he did last night, shirtless and undoing the laces on his breeches. Her eyes drifted to his crotch as memories of the night before drifted into her mind. She knew it was her fault. She should never have let him leave the cabin. "Jack, I'm sorry." She blurted without thinking. Barbossa's eyebrows shot up. Jack paused in his rowing and then continued.

She stared at him earnestly; not caring that he wouldn't meet her eyes or that Barbossa was listening attentively. "I can't say that I didn't deserve the punishment you gave me or that I wouldn't mind the punishment again as long as you're talking to me."

Barbossa made a noise that sounded remarkably like a gag. She shot him a look and then turned back to Jack. He didn't look up, but the sour look was replaced with a confused one. It was a start.

JEJEJEJE

When they reached the island, Elizabeth began climbing out and stumbled. She would have gone face first into the hard, wet sand, if Jack hadn't dropped his oar and grabbed her about the waist. So instead of falling forwards, she fell back into his arms sending him back into a sitting position on the boat. "Thank you." She mumbled awkwardly as she reluctantly climbed out of his lap, a blush on her face. Barbossa chuckled a bit. Jack glared at him.

Elizabeth ignored them and looked at the three men that were standing at the other end of the island. She recognized Will instantly. "James is right about Will. He's always doing something rash." She mumbled to the other two men as they set off silently across the island towards Beckett, Davy Jones, and her childhood sweetheart.

JEJEJEJEJE

"You be the cur that lead these wolves to our door?" Barbossa asked when they were in earshot.

"Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Elizabeth and Barbossa turned to Jack. "My hands are clean in this. Figuratively." She watched him bite his finger and literally wanted to do it for him…_or bite it off._

"My actions were my own and for my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will interjected, meeting Elizabeth's eyes. She raised an eyebrow. _Why is he defending Jack?_

"Well spoken. Listen to the tool." Jack leapt into the conversation.

"Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman_. I understand the burden you bear."

"You know nothing of my burdens." He replied bitterly.

Jack glanced between the two.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett raised the compass, ignoring the commentary between lovers. "You made a deal with me, Jack. To deliver the pirates and here they are. Don't be bashful. Step up, claim your reward."

"I made no deal with you!"

Elizabeth watched his expression and her eyes widened. He might actually be telling the truth!

Barbossa took this as his opportunity to steal Jack's piece of eight. "Blackguard!" He spat, swiping his sword out and slicing the piece from Jack's hair.

Jack opened his mouth to retort.

"If ye have somethin' to say I may have somethin' to say as well."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the _Dutchman _as a start." Davy Jones threw in, interrupting their bickering.

"That debt was paid, mate, with some help." Jack gestured to Elizabeth who grimaced.

"You escaped."

"Technically…I paid the debt and was rescued through no doing of my own."

"This is true. You can't take him. I will not allow it. Jack stays with us." Elizabeth interjected adamantly. "And you can keep the compass."

"Done." Will agreed. He didn't particularly want to be around the man.

"Undone!" Jack disagreed. It was his intention to stab the heart, especially after what happened the night before.

"Done." Beckett supplied.

"I had a plan. You have no right." Jack murmured, giving her an angry look.

"King. And I can't let you follow your plan. I need you alive and well." Elizabeth replied, determinedly locking eyes with him.

Jack's eyes softened a bit and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well this is curious. The letters of marque were for Jack after all, weren't they, Elizabeth?" Beckett interrupted.

"No. The letters of marque were always intended for Will." She met Will's gaze.

Will did not expect that answer. Perhaps his thoughts that she hadn't betrayed him were correct. _Maybe she didn't intend to fall for Jack…_ He looked away. Still, she didn't want him. Why would he bother with her anymore?

Beckett interrupted the staring contest, annoyed. "Advise your Brethren. You can fight and all of you will die or you can _not_ fight in which case only most of you will die."

Elizabeth stepped into his face, feeling the cold rage she had spoken to Jasmine about. "You murdered my father."

"He chose his own fate."

"Then you have chosen yours. We will fight and you will die."

"So be it." Beckett replied.

She nodded curtly to Will and spun on her heel. The other two pirate captains had no choice, but to follow.

JEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack squinted over at her as they walked to the boat. "M' sensing a bit of hostility betwixt you and your fiancé."

"A bit?" Barbossa muttered.

"He's not my fiancé anymore, Jack." Both men looked at her. "We broke the engagement before we rescued you." A few tears slid down her cheeks. Saying that just made her realize how alone she would be after all was said and done. That is, if she couldn't get Jack to forgive her.

_**This changes everything. **__No it doesn't. It doesn't prove anything. She could still love him. __**Ask her.**__ I won't. She'll know I'm interested. __**Isn't that what you want?**__ Shut up._ "Do you still love him?" _You bastard why did you make me ask that? __**HAHAHAHA**_

She looked down. "This is not a question you should be asking in front of Barbossa." _See…she avoided the question. She loves him. __**Not necessarily. She could love you and wants to be alone when she finally tells you.**_

Barbossa's eyebrow rose. "Don't mind me, lass. This is all rather entertaining."

"Will is not my concern. Whether I love him or not, it doesn't matter." _**That was not an answer. Ask her on the Pearl when you're alone. She may give you a better answer. **__And if she doesn't? _His mind didn't answer.

Instead of probing further he helped her into the longboat. "We'll continue this later." He murmured close to her ear as he climbed in.


	17. Chapter 17: Hoist The Colors

**A/N: A filler chapter before the battle of the mortals ;) Hope You Enjoy! (The more reviews I get the faster I update.)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Not Mine  
><strong>

**Chapter 17- Hoist The Colors**

_Pain so familiar and close to the heart- Breaking Benjamin_

Once back on board, Beckett turned to Will. "Your former fiancé is a fool." He looked over Will's shoulder. "Lock our young traitor in the brig."

"Aye sir." Mercer answered, whistling for some soldiers to restrain Will.

"This was not part of our bargain!" Will spat, trying to break free to no avail.

"Oh. Was it not? So sorry. My mistake." Beckett replied sarcastically.

JEJEJEJEJE

"We can use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." Elizabeth said, stepping up next to Jack.

"Will we, now?" Barbossa asked.

Pintel and Ragetti lead Tia, bound in ropes from the brig and onto the deck. "All right, Mrs. Fish, c'mon."

"Freeing her is not part of the agreement!" Elizabeth blurted looking frantically between the two captains.

"Apologies, your majesty! Too long me fate has not been in my own hands—no longer." He eyed the necklace she was wearing and then yanked it away from her neck.

He turned his back to her and swept his hat off, revealing the rest of the pieces of eight.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Do something!"

"And just what do you propose I do, hm?"

"It's your ship! Have him clapped in irons! If we release her we'll be doomed!"

"We already are. She's our only hope. Trust me."

Elizabeth shut her mouth. If there was anyone left to trust, it was him, whether he was angry with her or not.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs questioned as Barbossa lit the items on fire.

He nodded. "Aye. Items to be brought together…done. Items to be burned…and someone must speak the words, 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.'

"That's it?" Pintel spoke up, confused at how simple it was.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Jack spoke up, coincidentally making eye contact with Elizabeth.

Barbossa shrugged. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

Nothing happened. Elizabeth frowned at Jack. _He's doing it wrong._

"Is that it?" Ragetti, this time.

"You're doing it all wrong. _Calypso, I release you from your human bonds._" Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's as he spoke the words. Her whole body tingled at the low timbre of his voice, reminding her of the night before.

Suddenly, the bowl jerked from Barbossa's hands, rose up, and slammed to the deck.

Tia Dalma began to shake violently. The whites of her eyes showed as if in some kind of convulsion.

Gibbs crossed himself furiously.

Pintel and Ragetti followed suit, looking frightened.

The ropes she was imprisoned in shot from the hands of the men holding it and snapped straight up into the air, followed by her body. She began to spin upright, the rope unraveling around her, an aura of white light surrounding her.

Elizabeth grabbed onto Jack's arm unconsciously, her eyes widening.

The air pressure began to build as if a storm was preparing to boil on the horizon. Elizabeth's ears popped at the intensity of it.

A piercing scream rent the air as Tia Dalma's eyes snapped open. They weren't the dark eyes of an obeah woman. They were blue-green; the color of a fathomless sea. Elizabeth gripped Jack's arm tighter. It was no scream of anguish or fear that escaped the goddess' lips. It was one of pure rage and it ended nearly as soon as it began.

The woman raised her arms into the air and a furious wind blew across the ship from behind them. It was hard enough to knock them all to their knees.

Barbossa chose this time to speak up. "Calypso! I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

Calypso tossed her head back and roared with laughter. Her laugh was horrifyingly deep and very much amused. "Hector Barbossa, when are you ever contrite, hm? You're not sorry. NONE of you. Especially you." Calypso murmured pointing directly at Elizabeth.

At this point, her knuckles were white on Jack's arm, but she stood her ground admirably. "You're wrong."

Calypso tilted her head to the side. "Am I now? How so?"

Elizabeth let go of Jack's arm and moved forward a bit. The rest of the crew looked on in silence. "I am sorry and we didn't betray you."

Calypso dropped to the deck. "You're pirates, are you not?"

She looked down. "We are."

"Then you are a liar. You are all betrayers." Calypso's eyes landed on Jack. "And the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Then she turned to Barbossa. "You and Captain Swann will know all about that before we are done here."

"We have never betrayed you." Elizabeth spoke up. "I've only betrayed three men in my life, Calypso, GOOD MEN, and I've suffered for it more than anyone can imagine. I've spent months coming to terms with what I am, but I'm not completely callous just because I'm a pirate, and you know it. You're the one who helped me see that. So don't you dare say that. I will drop to my knees in front of two of those good men right here and right now and beg for their forgiveness if either would but give me so much as the slightest hope that he could forgive me. So don't you DARE tell me what you KNOW."

Jack stood up then. "She has no need to beg. None of us do."

James stood up as well. "Captain Sparrow is right."

Elizabeth turned to look into Jack's eyes, her own damp with the intensity of the moment.

Calypso watched them, surprised at Miss Swann's boldness.

James looked at Calypso. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you? It certainly was not us."

Calypso met his gaze. "Name him."

"Davy Jones."

Elizabeth watched the emotions raging on the goddess' face in something very akin to pity. Davy Jones was the real betrayer here…and this woman loved him. She loved him with a passion that most obviously could rival what she felt for the man standing at her own side.

A single tear slid down Calypso's face and dripped onto her palm, turning into a pearl. She closed her fist around it and squeezed, beginning to shake. "He will PAY." The pearl shattered in her hand.

Barbossa chose to speak up then. "And what of the battle of us mortals, eh?"

"There's still a fight to be had." Jack reminded her.

"We've an entire armada against us." Gibbs added. "There's no chance of our survival."

"Only a fool's chance." Elizabeth added.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann." Calypso murmured, knowing she would take charge if given a reason. "It's not something these men are willing to die for."

Elizabeth stared at Calypso taking it as the intended challenge. "Then what shall we die for?" She hopped onto the railing so the entire crew could see her, catching Jack's eye. "You will listen to me. Listen! The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats about a derelict ship? NO! They will see free men…and freedom. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO! By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs…" She met Barbossa's eyes then. "…and the courage of our hearts."

Barbossa's eyebrows shot up. Someone had been listening to his speeches.

The crew stared at her in awe. She looked at Jack first. His eyes were dark and a devilish smirk was beginning to slide across his face. The one that made grown ladies swoon like schoolgirls…she couldn't help but answer it with a grin of her own.

All his anger forgotten, he stared at her with pride. _Beautiful…_

"Listen to your king." Calypso cut in. "The East India Company shall not prevail this day. And Davy Jones? Ye leave him to me."

Jack turned to Elizabeth. "Hoist the colors."

"HOIST THE COLORS!" She shouted, the crew jumping into action as did the motley selection of floating vessels behind the Pearl. Even James Norrington jumped into action.

Gibbs grinned. "The winds on our side boys that's all we need!"

Calypso's grin was that of a shark. "You cannot win this one, Davy Jones."


	18. Chapter 18: Favorable Wind

**A/N: I'm back! I got a little overly obsessed with The Vampire Diaries: Damon/Elena style so I've been reading that and writing drabbles for it (but not posting yet) and praying that she picks Damon in the finale this thursday, but I had to get this chapter out. Think i've finished this story so I may put it all up tonight and go back to writing The King and Her Men. Jack is telling me Damon has had enough of my attention. ;) **

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own this. but I love to pretend. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Favorable Wind<p>

_No more no less. I won't forget__. -Breaking Benjamin  
><em>

Jack helped Elizabeth down from the railing. "I must say, you do make a rather intriguing speech, love."

"I learned from the best." She murmured, her head still reeling from the intensity of the moment.

He smiled a bit and then his face grew serious. "Elizabeth, I…."

A tear slid down her cheek. She thought she knew what he was trying to say and she couldn't bear to hear it. "No need to be sorry. I deserved it."

He lifted her chin up gently. "Why do you continue to think so highly of me?"

"You're a good man." She replied…which was only half true. And _I love you…_

He eyed her for a few moments longer and then left her to her thoughts. Whether he wanted to know what she was going to say the night before or not, he had a ship to run, a battle to fight.

JEJEJEJE

"We have a favorable wind, sir."

Beckett looked up from his tea and felt the breeze ripple his hair. "Oh, so we do. Signal Jones to give no quarter. That should brighten his day." Beckett chuckled.

"And mine. Jack, your tables are finally numbered. You won't betray me again."

JEJEJEJE

"To arms! We give no quarter!" Mercer shouted to Davy Jones and his men.

Jones began to smirk and laugh. _Finally. I can rid the world of Sparrow and Calypso once and for all. _

However, his jubilant thoughts were short-lived as a single raindrop landed just below his eye. He reached up and wiped it away with one tentacle. Something close to fear shot down his spine.

His head shot up.

Storm clouds were beginning to brew above them all. "Calypso." He knew instantly that she had been freed…this did not bode well. He should have captured her when he went aboard the _Pearl. _"NO!" He shouted furiously. "The fools should NEVER have freed her! She'll be the undoing of us all!"

JEJEJEJEJE

James had been watching the goings on around him a great deal. Elizabeth's speech had touched his heart. He knew she was talking about Jack…and him although he'd never ask an apology of her. No one could help who they fell in love with. No matter how irrational it seemed to everyone else.

James had also been watching Calypso. At the moment, she had her arms raised to the heavens, a look of concentration on her face. A dark thought came to his mind that she may not be completely on their side just yet. He wondered what her real intentions were…especially when it began to rain.

"Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining?" Pintel exclaimed behind him exasperatedly.

"That's a bad sign." His friend replied.

James looked over his shoulder from the line he was tightening. The two men were looking at the sky with blank confusion.

"It has to be Calypso's doing." He muttered, and then saw something in the distance. The ocean looked odd…it looked very much like a…

JEJEJEJEJE

"MAELSTROM!" Gibbs shouted, prompting the crew into quick action.

From across the deck, Elizabeth's frightened eyes met Jack's. A fierce determination that was almost excitement lit his. Before she could say a word, he was at the helm, shouting orders all the way.

"Brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes…dyin' is a day worth livin' for!" Barbossa shouted at his end of the ship, echoing Jack's own orders.

Elizabeth followed Jack to the helm, spyglass in hand.

He glanced at her briefly, but had no time to talk. The maelstrom was getting close.

Calypso, standing at the bow of the ship threw her head back and laughed. She could hear the conversation aboard the other ship. "You are a lying fool, Davy Jones."

JEJEJEJE

"Veer out!" Mercer was shouting.

Davy Jones merely smirked. "She'll not harm us. Full bore and into the abyss!" He thought there was no way he could lose. After all, he had told her that his heart would always belong to her the night before. That should suffice as a pacifying gesture on his part, surely?

"Are you mad?"

He laughed then. "Ha! Afraid to get wet?"

Mercer merely sputtered behind him. He rolled his eyes. _A pathetic excuse for a man, if he were worth anythin' he would already have killed Beckett and taken his place._

JEJEJEJEJE

"On our stern and gaining!" Elizabeth called out.

"More speed!" Jack shouted.

"Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa shouted.

JEJEJEJEJE

"Blow cannons!" Jones shouted, a smile on his face.

JEJEJEJE

"Jack! Take her out or she'll overbear us!" Elizabeth exclaimed nervously.

"No. Farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" He answered.

"Prepare to broadside!" James yelled from below as the _Dutchman _came alongside them.

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs this time.

"At the ready!" the crew shouted.

"Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!"

"Hold it! Wait till we're more to port!"

"Fire!" Jack exclaimed. Barbossa and Elizabeth echoed his sentiment.

The _Dutchman _returned fire.

"It be too late to alter course now mateys! Ha ha ha ha!" Barbossa laughed excitedly.

JEJEJEJEJE

Will felt the blisters on his hands burst open as he began prying the last bolt from the bench in the brig. A gasp flew from his mouth as blood trickled down his fingers and onto the empty slot where the bench once sat. The pain might trip him up later, but it was necessary unless he planned to rot in the brig. He didn't have the fortune of Jack's blind luck behind him this time. He'd betrayed them.

It had taken a lot of his strength to burst the bolts from the floor even if they were already impossibly loose. The barnacles and bacteria had broken down the bolts and the wood surrounding it, but not nearly enough to make it easy.

Once free from the floor, the bench could be used as a lever to burst the door free, even from the inside of the cell. _Half-pin barrel hinges_…

He took a moment to bind his hands with strips from his shirttails and catch his breath.

Once sure that his bindings were secure, he hefted the bench up and lifted the metal door up and out of the hinges. He cringed at the loud noise it made as it clattered to the floor and quickly set down the bench, poised for a guard. There was none in sight. Frowning, he made his way out of the brig. Then, he realized why no one came when he broke free. From the sounds of it, it had begun to rain and an all-out war had originated between the _Dutchman,_ and as he reached the main deck he found, the _Black Pearl._

He tried not to think about the beautiful blonde woman he could distinctly hear echoing Captain Sparrow's orders on the other deck; instead ducking below cannon fire and making his way to Captain Jones' cabin for the second time.

On the other side of the door he kicked in, he found two very scared British soldiers in their full regalia pointing their guns at him.

"Hold it or I'll shoot!" One spoke up. Then a cannonball burst through the back wall of the cabin making all three of them flinch.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here when you could be elsewhere?"

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest." The other one spoke up indignantly.

"There is no question, there has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel."

"I blame the fish people."

Will rolled his eyes and stopped listening to their bickering. Instead, he inched his way around them and scooped up the chest as well as his sword, which was lying nearby. He was gone before they even knew he'd taken the chest.


	19. Chapter 19: Key Fight

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

**A/n: Hope you like. This one seems a bit disjointed but we all know that we're only here for the Sparrabeth moments anyway. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Key Fight<strong>

_Come back down, save yourself- Breaking Benjamin  
><em>

"PREPARE TO BOARD!" Mercer shouted, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He would never have known he was doomed if Davy Jones hadn't grabbed him by the shoulders and jerked him aside.

Mercer watched in horror as the cannonball burst through his men, blasting them to pieces.

Davy Jones laughed darkly. "Your men are weak, Mercer."

The other man opened his mouth to protest angrily, but Jones was too quick. His tentacles were down his throat in moments, snapping something important inside as he strangled him to death.

The key was in a hidden left breast pocket in the man's coat. Jones smirked. He'd already known where it was before he'd even looked.

JEJEJEJE

Will glanced around as he left the cabin. He had the chest…now where was the key?

He tripped over something lying on the deck and fell hard on his knee, the chest sliding across the deck. His eyes widened, frightened it would slide overboard, but it lodged between two cannons.

Looking down, he did a doubletake. One of Beckett's men lay dead on the deck, his face purple. "Mercer." He muttered, the name coming to him. Frantically he began scrambling for the key…until a boot and a peg leg stepped into his peripherals. "Looking for this, Master Turner?"

Slowly, he looked up to find the key dangling from a long tentacle.

"The chest! Hand it over!"

"What chest?" Will asked unconvincingly.

"Don't play the fool with me, Master Turner. It's not in my cabin. I know ye have it!"

"I can set you free."

"My freedom was forfeit long ago."

All in one instant, Will leapt up, drawing his sword.

Jones laughed heartily and drew his own.

JEJEJEJEJE

On the opposite deck, Jack had relinquished the helm to Barbossa and was currently cutting down anyone that came near it alongside Elizabeth. The latter was baring her teeth and killing with no remorse.

It was all rather exhilarating for her. She was born for this excitement and never knew it until that very moment. Power pulsing through her veins. She would live up to her name as king of her people, no matter the cost. She would live for today. And…she would tell a man how she felt.

"Jack!"

"Aye!" He shouted back, a fierce gleam in his eye.

"I have something to tell you!"

"I don't think now is the best time!"

She paused. "Now may be the only time!"

He paused to look at her momentarily, something akin to hope in his eyes. "Alright then, out with it!"

She opened her mouth to speak and saw something over his shoulder that made her eyes widen. "Will! We have to save Will!" _He can't stab the heart if he's dead!_

Her momentary lapse in attention made her miss the way Jack's face fell in disappointment. It was gone before she looked back at him, the fierce glint back in his eye. "I…"

"Stay here!"

"I won't!"

He gripped her shoulders. "You will!"

Something in his eyes made her falter. His arm tightened around her and he gave her a passionate farewell kiss. He would save Will for her. She obviously loved him. Jack would take a hero's farewell kiss and be done with her.

Elizabeth melted into him, taking what she thought might be their last kiss before their untimely deaths.

He was swinging across the deck before she could muster up the voice to protest. Instead, she turned to meet a sword swinging her way with her own. She knew she had to get over there, she just didn't know if she'd get the chance.

JEJEJEJE

The first thing Jack noticed when he landed on the deck was the chest, lodged quite neatly into a niche between two cannons that had rolled together. He picked it up and began sauntering over to where Turner and Jones were fighting.

"You can do nothing without the key!" Jones spat at Will as he backed him along the deck.

"You can do nothing without the chest!" Will countered.

"What key?" Jack asked conversationally.

Will glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but Jones faltered for a moment. "This one." He answered, pulling it on and dangling it in front of them. Will took advantage of his distraction and cut the tentacle in two making the crazed crustacean scream in rage and pain.

Then, he dove for the tentacle that was steadily crawling for its master.

Jones moved to cut Will down, but Jack was there to stop him with his own sword. "You don't want to be doing that, mate." This only enraged him. With a mighty shout, he clamped his claw onto Jack's sword and rent it in half.

Jack stared at it in horror.

JEJEJEJEJE

Calypso watched these goings on from the bow of the ship with rage in her eyes. She would not allow Jones to ruin another relationship. It was time to take matters into her own hands. She raised her arm, palm facing up and popped it up in the air briefly.

The ship opposite her lurched nearly out of the water, knocking Jones over and sending Jack to the side and Will on top of the tentacle with the key. He had effectively squished the tentacle and now clutched the key in his own hand.

"Much better." She chuckled.

JEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth moved to go but glanced back at Gibbs guiltily. James gave her a look from nearby and shouted, "Go!"

She looked at him.

"I'll handle it from here." He replied grimly.

Needing no more reassurance she swung over to the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_ with ease.

JEJEJEJEJE

"Jack! Here!" Will tossed him Mercer's sword from nearby.

Jack met Jones blade before it could strike him. "Will! Go! Save yourself! Find Elizabeth!"

Will frowned at him. He'd certainly not be doing that…and then he was being attacked from behind by…his father? "It's me! It's Will, your son!"

Bootstrap didn't recognize him and instead began throwing punches at him, not even thinking to draw his sword. Will had no choice but to fight him.

Jack's mouth set in a grim line and then, Jones punched him hard with his claw, knocking him to the deck.

Jones moved to finish him, but Elizabeth was there, blocking his claw.

"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!"

"That's why I brought this!" She tapped the claw with her sword.

He brought his clanging against hers.


	20. Chapter 20: Part of the Ship

**Chapter 20- Part of the Crew, Part of the ship**

_I can't find my way to you- Breaking Benjamin  
><em>

Will pulled out his father's knife and stabbed it into the railing. "I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise."

Bootstrap stared at it in confusion. He immediately lost himself in thought at the same moment that Jack regained consciousness and leapt to his feet.

Meanwhile, Jones knocked Elizabeth's sword to the deck with a clatter and raised his claw to strike her, hoping for a deathblow.

"NO!" Jack and Will shouted simultaneously, rushing forward, but to no avail. A huge wind knocked them to their knees and stilled Jones' clawed arm in one fell motion.

"Davy Jones." The voice was calm, but seemed older than eons of time.

He dropped his claw almost instantly, but did not turn around.

Jack glanced up, the raining had stopped.

Calypso stepped behind him. "Enough."

"Calypso." He whispered, almost reverently and then he realized what she said.

The goddess watched his eyes narrow with mild amusement.

"Have you come to show them how cruel you can be?"

She chuckled throatily. "You really are a betrayer." Her face turned dark. "I had hoped it were a lie."

Elizabeth chose the moment to scramble towards Will, who happened to be the closer of the two men.

Jack's jaw clenched.

Jones practically growled. "Who told you that?"

"A good man."

"Another of your _**lovers**_ then?"

"There are more things in life than bed-partners Davy Jones."

"Ahh…love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed." He responded to her with a smirk.

"I only ever loved you." Calypso replied.

"Liar!" He spat.

"You are the liar, not I." She answered, her voice calm.

Elizabeth tried to grasp Will's arm, but too late. He stabbed his own sword into Jones' back.

Jones turned to him and wrenched the sword from his own back, forgetting about Calypso momentarily. "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack interrupted, making them all turn. He had gotten the key off of William somehow and now held Davy's heart in his hand. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

Elizabeth looked on in horror.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow."

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it now?" Before anyone could move he stabbed the sword through Will's heart.

Elizabeth gasped and ran to him. She had not been able to apologize first. It wasn't supposed to be like this! She couldn't really lose him completely! "Will!" She slapped his face lightly. "Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!"

Jack stared on in horror as Jones tossed his head back and laughed.

"William! My son!" Bootstrap cried out, finally realizing who he was and running to Elizabeth's side.

Calypso turned to him in disgust. "You're the cruel one, Davy Jones."

Momentarily forgetting about his heart, he turned to her then. "You will not forestall my judgment!"

"I will! The boy should not have to die."

"And you should not have been in my way." He spat coldly.

"I pity you." She murmured. "And yet I love you still."

He opened his mouth to call her liar once more, but his body twitched instead. Calypso's eyes narrowed. "You deserve your punishment."

Confused, he turned to find Jack holding Will's hand around the hilt of his broken sword which was sticking out of Davy's heart.

"Calypso!" He moaned and reached for her as he fell overboard.

She watched him fall into the middle of the maelstrom with the coldness of a woman scorned. Davy Jones would never again harm these men and this beautiful headstrong woman.

Hopefully it wasn't too late.

"It's all right now. He is done." She threw over her shoulder.

Davy Jones' crew stood on, staring in horror and wonder at the sea goddess.

JEJEJEJEJE

Meanwhile, the _Black Pearl's _mainsail had somehow gotten hooked onto the _Dutchman _as the maelstrom began sucking them closer.

James wondered if Calypso planned to kill them all, dash them on the bare seafloor at the bottom of the maelstrom.

"She's takin' us down! Make quick, or it's the locker for us all!" Barbossa shouted frantically.

JEJEJEJE

_And I can't bear to face the truth- Breaking Benjamin_

_JEJEJEJE_

Barbossa's frantic orders were heard across the deck of the _Dutchman._

Jack glanced over and then back at Elizabeth and Will nervously.

Will's eyes kept rolling back in his head and then he was grabbing Elizabeth's wrist in a moment of lucidity. "Elizabeth…" He whispered.

"Yes, dear heart." She murmured, making Jack wince.

"Go with, Jack."

"I won't leave you!" The words tore at Jack's heart.

"Go, Elizabeth." Will murmured.

She couldn't make herself do it. She could not just see her childhood friend sacrifice himself for her. "No! NO! NO! NO! I won't! Don't make me!"

"I'll always love you." He choked out and glanced at Jack. "Take care of her."

Jack nodded as Will's eyes closed.

Calypso watched them for a moment and then disappeared from the deck and reappeared on the _Pearl. _She wasn't quite done yet.

When the crew saw she was gone, they noticed Will. "The Dutchman must have a captain." Bootstrap murmured, wanting to save his son. A chant broke out around them. "Part of the crew, part of the ship! Part of the crew, part of the ship! PART OF THE CREW, PART OF THE SHIP!"

Jack glanced around uneasily as they advanced upon them. Even if he couldn't have her, Will had told him to take care of her as his last request and he would do his best. He grabbed Elizabeth by the arms and pulled her back, avoiding her kicks and jabs, his ears ringing with her screams. "DON'T LEAVE ME! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

She hated Jack and loved him in that moment for taking the choice from her hands.

"Hold on!" He shouted, firing a gun.

She clung to him with all her might.

And then they were airborne as she clung to his waist. She buried her face in his coat, crying for William. Her childhood friend and sweetheart was gone. Jack was safe, but it was a bittersweet relief she felt, as she looked over her shoulder, watching the _Dutchman _as it was swallowed by the maelstrom.


	21. Chapter 21: The Winning Side

**A/N: Decided to upload them all tonight. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Lyrics are from Breaking Benjamin, characters are Disney  
><strong>

**Chapter 21: The Winning Side**

_Sing something new_

"Yo ho…yo ho…a pirate's life for me…" Calypso sang under her breath as she calmed the maelstrom and sent away the storm clouds.

Bright sunlight filtered out over the water…and she smiled. The crew of the _Dutchman_ were instating their new captain. All was turning out as she had planned.

As it turns out, she had decided to help the pirates before slipping off to torment her former lover in his very own place of madness, the Locker…and he would deserve it for all the misery he had caused her. To think that a simple man could have betrayed her so…._and a simple man he is, to have corrupted his purpose so unfittingly._ The centuries-old sea goddess could not allow him to get away with either of those crimes against her and her sea…no matter if she did love him as much as there were stars in the sky and flecks of sand on the Earth. Although in god and goddess terms…it wasn't nearly as much as heavenly possible. She chuckled a bit to herself. _He will pay. Oh he will pay. And then we can be together always…after…yes…after…_

JEJEJEJE

_I have nothing left_

Once they had smacked into the surf, Elizabeth, shocked from the cold of it, lost her grip on Jack. Panicking, she floundered around grasping at nothing but water. _I WON'T LOSE HIM TOO! I WON'T! I CAN'T! I'll have nothing left…_and then something was grabbing onto her arm. She flailed out in fear and made contact with a warm body that grunted nearly at her ear and then arms were around her and they were surging for the surface.

It was Jack. _Oh thank God_ it was Jack. "All right, love?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

She clung to him in the water as they treaded to stay afloat in the churning sea. "I am now." She whispered, tightening her grip.

He pressed his forehead against her temple. _She must be hurting terribly bad…cheating on the man you love and watching him die…__**There is still no proof she loves him that way, you haven't asked yet…**__I can't exactly ask that of her NOW, can I? She's upset. __**Maybe she was worried she'd lost you too when she was flailing around.**_ He didn't answer that. He hadn't thought of it that way.

While they waited for the _Pearl _to pick them up, Elizabeth clung to Jack and prayed that Will hadn't died before he'd been made captain…that the _Dutchman _had made it through Calypso's maelstrom. _Surely she wouldn't take down the ship as well as Jones? Would she?_

JEJEJEJE

James and Gibbs ran frantically to the side of the ship as they pulled alongside, anxious to make sure Elizabeth and Jack were safe respectively.

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "You had better go first, love. I'll catch you if you fall."

She gave him a nervous smile and climbed up to James' embrace and the warm blanket he had ready for her. "Are you all right, Elizabeth?"

She met his eyes then…reminded of her father asking that same question after Jack pulled her from the ocean floor on their first meeting…and looked away. "No…but I will be." They both turned to watch Gibbs help Jack onto the deck, not offering him a blanket.

He marched resolutely onto the deck and looked into the distance.

"Jack, the armada's still out there, the _Endeavour'_s coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions…"

"Never actually been one for tradition…luff the sails and lay on iron!"

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck." Barbossa replied.

Jack sighed, knowing he was right. "Belay that, belay that."

"But captain…" Gibbs interrupted.

"Belay!"

"The _Endeavour_…"

"Belay!"

"But we…"

"I said belay! Kindly SHUT IT!"

Gibbs shut his mouth and backed up a step. "Then what do you suggest we do."

Jack smiled a bit.

Gibbs knew that smile and felt a little frightened. _That smile never bodes well for anybody…_

"We wait."

"Wait for what?" Elizabeth asked, dropping her blanket to the deck and stepping up next to him.

The look he had for her, gave her so much hope that she knew what he would say before he said it.

"The _Dutchman._" A voice replied from behind them.

"You're still here?" Jack questioned. "I thought you'd be off tormenting your tentacley beau."

"I want to see this one through." She murmured, looking amused. "I may be of help yet."

"Is Will alive?" Elizabeth asked the goddess anxiously.

"Him carve out him heart." Calypso murmured, but didn't answer her question.

JEJEJEJEJE

"What is he waiting for?" An officer asked from the deck of the _Endeavour._

"He actually expects us to honor our agreement."

"I thought he said he didn't agree to it?"

Beckett ignored him. "Have them ready the guns."

The officer next to him put away his spy glass and ran to call orders.

"Nothing personal, Jack…it's just good business."

JEJEJEJEJE

_I can't face the dark without you_

Deep below the ocean's surface, everything that had happened to Will came back to him as his eyes snapped open. Part of the crew stood over him, awaiting his awakening for orders. He was their new captain.

_Part of the crew, part of the ship._

He reached to his chest and found a puckered scar…and no heartbeat beneath. It was surprising that it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Bootstrap! He's awake."

His father stepped into the room. "My boy!" He exclaimed warmly.

"Father!" He exclaimed and hugged him.

"We almost lost you there."

"It got close…if it weren't for Jack…I couldn't have made it without him…"

"I know." He answered.

"He's a good man, you know."

"I do."

"He would have gladly taken my place, but we had no choice…"

"And…now you're captain. Orders, sir?"

Will pondered for a moment. "I believe I owe my life to Captain Sparrow."

"Aye?"

"We've a war to fight…and this time…I'm on the winning side."


	22. Chapter 22: God Help Him

**Chapter 22: God Help Him**

_There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends…- Breaking Benjamin  
><em>

Beckett glanced up from his position at the railing when he heard the massive splash. The _Flying Dutchman_ resurfaced at that exact moment and began heading straight for the _Black Pearl_ or so he assumed. "Ahh, she survived." _Jones and I will take on the Black Pearl and put an end to all of this nonsense once and for all. _

"I don't see Jones." The sailor next to him muttered.

For the first time in his life, Cutler Beckett had a small twinge of doubt about his plan, but he blew it off. "He must be in his cabin preparing himself for battle."

JEJEJEJE

The crewmen of the _Dutchman_ watched in fascination as the sea creatures and barnacles dropped off of their skin like small decorations. They cheered, delighted that they were becoming human again.

"Ready on the guns!" Will called to them as they approached the _Pearl._

JEJEJEJE

Elizabeth broke out into a grin when she saw Will and glanced at Jack. A devilish grin slid across his face. "Full canvas!" Then, he was racing for the helm.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa added.

The crew jumped into action sending them towards the _Dutchman…_and ultimately…_The Endeavour._

They reached the _Endeavour_ simultaneously and to Lord Beckett's surprise, turned in tandem on either side of the British flagship.

Jack stared at the enemy ship and watched Beckett's face change in surprise and fear as the officer next to him repeatedly asked for orders.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked him.

"Fire." He practically purred, sending a delicious shiver down Elizabeth's spine from her stance nearby.

"FIRE!" Gibbs echoed.

"Fire!" Barbossa and Elizabeth joined in.

From the _Dutchman, _Will could be heard repeating the order.

The cannonfire began obliterating the ship.

Calypso threw her head back and roared with laughter. Lord Beckett had finally met his match. He went further than he knew to go and he paid dearly.

JEJEJEJE

Beckett's main officer began shouting in his face. "Orders? Orders, sir? Sir, what do you command?"

Beckett merely stared blankly ahead… "It's just…good business…" _How could this happen?_

"Abandon ship!"

The powder magazine ignited and the _Endeavour _began to explode as Beckett descended the stairs. This ship had never been meant to survive cannon shot this close from both sides. It had been built with the assumption of winning against one foe at a time, not a war.

They watched as the majority of the surviving crew made their way to the ships in the distance on their longboats. It would be a long time before they would continue their pursuance of a complete annihilation of the pirates. This was the golden age of piracy…and they had defeated their most formidable foe. His badly burned body had been blown from the ship in the explosion and ironically he had landed atop his own flag of the East India Company.

Lord Beckett would never trouble Jack and his men again…for he was merely shark bait.

JEJEJEJE

"They're turning away!" Marty shouted excitedly.

Elizabeth glanced up…sure enough…the other flagships and man'o war were quickly fading into the distance like a long lost memory.

The crew broke out into delighted cheers.

"Wind in your sails!" Cotton's parrot added flapping his wings excitedly.

A roar of cheers from behind them rang out as the crews aboard the many pirate ships that sat behind them, awaiting an all out war shouted and danced and threw their hats in glee.

Even Captain Teague tipped his hat to Jack and tossed it.

Jack smirked. "Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you like."

Gibbs chuckled. "Aye aye captain!" He took his hat and tossed it. "Hooray!"

"Now go and get it."

He chuckled as Gibbs began frantically searching for Jack's hat amid the ruckus.

Once alone, he looked for Elizabeth and found her leaning on the railing facing the _Dutchman. _

She stared across at Will wondering what would have happened had things been different. Fate is a cruel mistress.

_I hope he can forgive me for loving another man. I don't want to part on bad terms…not a ten year parting…not that…I want to be friends…I need to be…he is the only thing left of my old life…except for James…_

Jack, mistaking her pondering for the look of love, sauntered over to her. "I've arranged for Gibbs to take you in a longboat to meet him. At dawn, I'll send one to pick you up and we'll take you to any port of call you wish." _Or…you can stay…with me…_

She glanced at him and sighed. He obviously would not be admitting to any feelings.

"Thank you, Jack."

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something more, but turned away instead.

She stared at her feet.

James sauntered over to her then. "He thinks you're still in love with Will, you know."

"Are you certain? I was thinking perhaps he hadn't forgiven me…"

"I'm dead certain."

Her head snapped up, but he was currently conversing with Barbossa about the ship and what repairs needed to be done. It would have to wait until after she spoke with Will. Then she frowned. "Where's Calypso?"

James laughed a bit. "She's already gone. Told Barbossa something about releasing him of his burden and then was gone…like that." He snapped his fingers.

Elizabeth smiled. "She's gone to her lover…" Then she turned to him. "And what about you? Where will you go?"

James looked thoughtful for a moment. "Shipwreck City. We're stopping there for supplies, what better place for a fallen commodore than a pirate haven?"

JEJEJEJEJE

_I can't face the dark without you…_

Will watched Elizabeth talk to James Norrington from his position aboard the _Dutchman._ Jack had sent word that she would be coming to shore to spend his last bit of daylight with him. He wondered why she would do such a thing if she were in love with the pirate captain…but then again…perhaps she needed closure…he could understand that…Calypso had whispered things to him when he'd been asleep. Things that made sense as to why Elizabeth did the things she did. He'd asked her why she told him these things and she had merely said… "to prevent corruption of the soul…" It was rather good. He didn't have the face for tentacles…

"Orders, sir?" His father asked.

"You're no longer bound to the _Dutchman._ You're free." Will replied.

"Aye, that's a fine thing, but, by my reckoning, I still have a debt that has to be paid...if you'll have me."

Will smiled. He would be with his father on this long journey then. "On the wheel, then, Mr. Turner."

"Aye, Captain Turner."

Then he noticed where Will was looking. "This ship has a purpose again, and where we are bound, she cannot come."

"Even if it were possible, I would never ask her to leave him. She loves him far more."

Bootstrap looked across and found Elizabeth was looking directly at Captain Sparrow. The captain, looking rather forlorn, his shoulders a bit slumped, his back to them all. "But…it would seem he doesn't know that…"

"Aye." Will chuckled. "He'll take care of her all the same…after we say our farewells."

"I have no doubt of that. He's in love with her too by the looks of it."

"God help him." Will murmured with an amused sigh.


	23. Chapter 23: Real Smooth, Dear

Chapter 23- Real Smooth,Dear

_I wanted to forgive…_

As soon as Gibbs was out of earshot, Elizabeth flung herself in Will's arms.

He nearly fell over at the suddenness of it. "Wasn't expecting that one." He murmured, placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

She was surprised to see that he accepted her embrace amicably enough. Tears ran freely down her face. "I'm so glad you're all right."

His grip tightened on her.

"And…a-and I'm sorry, Will. I'm so so so sorry…I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that, Elizabeth…and I forgive you."

She glanced up sharply. "You do? That easily?"

"You forget that I love you."

She winced and pulled back a bit. Her eyes caught the scar on his chest and she traced her finger across it. "I never deceived you…before…that kiss…it really was a…"

"Don't take back your original answer. It was a trick and a deception…for not only Jack, but yourself. You made one vital mistake though…the same one Davy Jones made time and again…and look how he turned out! You denied your heart. If you do one thing for me, Elizabeth…Never deny your heart."

Her eyes trailed to his own heart, sitting in the sand near his feet.

"And don't worry. I'm burying that here. Not asking you to keep it…that would be asking too much of you."

"And I could give you too little…" Elizabeth murmured.

He nodded. "Regrettably…yes…but I understand now…Calypso whispered it to me. There is much more to me than either of us could have known. Destiny..."

She looked to the horizon where the _Black Pearl_ rested at anchor…and further out…_The Flying Dutchman._ "And destiny for me as well. There." She pointed to the beautiful ship with black sails.

"Yes." They smiled at each other for a long time and then he turned to the chest. "Now…would you mind helping an old friend bury his heart?"

"It would be my pleasure." She replied, her smile widening.

They laughed and spoke of old memories as they worked. They spoke of dreams they had of children and the pretend game of pirates they played. Elizabeth had always wanted to be Captain Sparrow during those games and would become livid and refuse to talk to him for weeks when he told her she couldn't because she was a girl. They even spoke of the time he stopped calling her Elizabeth and went to calling her Miss Swann after her father had told him it wasn't proper.

When the sun dropped low in the sky, he built a bonfire and…she told him of another, very similar night…months ago when she unknowingly fell in love with the man behind the legend she had loved as a girl. She taught him the pirate song so that it could live on as a memory of Captain Sparrow…forever and ever.

They stayed up the entire night talking and forgiving. She cried when the sky grew brighter and he embraced her. He asked if she and Jack would be there when he returned to land. She promised that she would try.

"That's all I'd ever ask of you." He murmured.

Elizabeth walked him to the shore and embraced him tight. "I'll miss you." She whispered through her tears.

"And I you." He replied with a kind smile. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

And then…he was gone…She watched until the _Flying Dutchman _disappeared with a green flash.

JEJEJEJEJE

At dawn, she did find Gibbs waiting for her next to the longboat at the end of the beach.

The older man saw the look on her face and knew it for what it was instantly. Everyone except Jack it seemed knew she hadn't come to the island to prepare to wait for Will. She was saying goodbye. "He couldn't leave the _Pearl_…doesn't trust Barbossa."

"Of course." She replied disappointedly.

JEJEJEJEJE

Once on deck, she resisted the urge to rush into his arms. It was uncertain how that would go after the way the events transpired between them and she wanted to take it easy until she found out what he was thinking…which would be a feat in and of itself. At this time, his face was a closed book.

Barbossa had immediately started the crew underway towards Shipwreck Cove, but Jack stayed in the spot she had left him in.

"Ah. Back from your 'visit' already?" He asked when she moved up next to him.

"It's dawn." She reminded him.

"So it is." He murmured, glancing around wearily.

"Jack…"

"Not right now, Elizabeth. 'M exhausted."

She watched him walk into his cabin and promptly went to James. "Did he sleep at all?"

"No. And from the looks of things…neither did you."

"We weren't…doing what you were implying. I've only done that with one man and it certainly wasn't William." She glanced at the cabin door.

James' eyes widened and then he laughed aloud. "Why, you little tart."

"I'm not a tart, I'm in love with him, you ninny."

He snorted. "Then go tell him so."

"Maybe I will." She lifted her chin and went straight for Jack's cabin.

She lost her momentum when he didn't answer her knock and she opened the door to total darkness. He had drawn Barbossa's ugly velvet curtains he had never gotten around to getting rid of…they weren't tasteful, but they effectively blocked out the sun, keeping the cabin a bit cooler.

A rustling noise from the adjoining room caught her attention. The door was half ajar…and after peering in only revealed his boots at the foot of the bed, she pushed through and walked straight into the room. Only to find Captain Sparrow peeling his mildly damp shirt off.

He had started on the ties to his trousers and making her heart rate increase tenfold when he chose that moment to look up and find her examining the front of his trousers with avid interest.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" She muttered backing up and running from the room.

"Elizabeth!" He called.

Something strangled in his tone made her stop halfway through the day cabin. When she turned, he was leaning against the doorjamb wearing only his trousers half-undone and leaving very little to the imagination. The view damn near took her breath away. God, she wanted to be his again…every day for the rest of their lives…

"What did you need?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

She stammered uncertainly. "I…" _love you…_"Shipwreck Cove…I want to go there."

His eyes took on that dark cast again and she cringed inwardly at herself. _Is that the best you can do? How about you want to share his bed or something?_

"Consider it done. We'll be there tomorrow." He turned to go back to his room.

"Jack!" She blurted. "I…are there bathhouses there?"

His left eyebrow raised. "Aye."

She nodded and left the room.

JEJEJEJE

"That was pathetic!" She exclaimed as soon as she went up to James. "I told him I wanted to disembark and asked him about bathhouses."

"Real smooth, dear." He chuckled. "You would have been better off bedding him again."


	24. Chapter 24: Never

**A/N: This is the end. Not sure if I'll be doing a sequel but now i'm finally ready to move back to the King and Her Men after getting this monster out of the way. lol. Hope you all enjoyed this. Please Review! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: You know the drill  
><strong>

**Chapter 24- Never**

_I'm trying to forgive…don't leave me here again…_

Elizabeth avoided Jack out of embarrassment for the remainder of the night and the docking process the next morning. Norrington gave up his hammock to her temporarily and slept on the deck below her although grumbling that if she had bedded the captain neither would be in the predicament.

James was already in the longboat waiting on her to say her goodbyes.

She stopped at Barbossa first. He nodded and smiled (even though he'd given Jack a scolding about being a damn fool for not talking to the lass after hearing about the bumbling things she'd said the evening before). "Captain Swann."

"Goodbye, Poppet." Pintel murmured.

The rest stood silently as her sad eyes landed on Jack who was equally sad, staring at his feet forlornly.

"Jack."

He met her gaze.

"It would never have worked out between us." She deadpanned.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." He attempted to smirk and failed miserably.

The hurt look hiding behind his eyes drove her over the edge. She glanced around at the other people on deck and then back at him. "Oh to bloody hell with all of it, Jack. I want to stay on as part of your crew."

His eyes widened with something akin to hope and the fake smirk disappeared. "You want to what?" He spluttered.

She moved closer. "May I join your crew, Captain Sparrow?"

The rest of the crew looked on with bated breath.

He appeared to ponder it. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye, cap'n?"

"Show this fine little pirate how to mend some sails. I expect she'll be an expert. And as for the rest of you scabrous dogs, start our supply endeavours. We'll be leaving for Tortuga at dawn." He said, making his way to his quarters.

The rest of the crew cheered. A small grin slid across Elizabeth's face. "You won't be showing me, Captain Sparrow?"

He paused mid-stride, and then continued walking.

Gibbs took one look at Elizabeth's disappointed face and chuckled. "Well…ye did say it would never work out."

She sighed. "Yes…"

JEJEJEJE

Elizabeth sauntered into Captain Sparrow's cabin much later. "Here are the last of the inventory lists, Captain."

He glanced up from his map. "Ah yes, thank you."

She watched him go directly back to his map and sighed.

"Was there something else you needed?"

"I think you know."

"If this is about my not doing the inventory lists mys-"

"No it's not about the bloody inventory list!"

He dropped his sextant. "Then what is it?" His tired eyes met hers and she lost all resolve to tell him once again. One look and he had her a jittery little schoolgirl all over again.

"I…I need a bath."

"Well then go find a bathhouse."

"I don't know where they are." She muttered. "And I don't feel safe going alone."

There was no mistaking the snort he made. "The pirate king is scared to take a bath?"

He stared at the pleading look on her face for a long time and then sighed. "I suppose I could use one myself."

_Perfect. Get him naked, Elizabeth. Make him want you so bad that he'll admit he loves you._

JEJEJEJE

Elizabeth didn't bother wearing many effects to the bathhouse, just her sword and pistol and boots so it didn't take her long to get out of them. He was still undoing his effects when she removed her shirt, baring her breasts completely.

To her chagrin, he didn't look up…not even when she dropped her pants. Shrugging to herself she climbed into the steaming water and shut her eyes. If he was allowing her modesty she'd allow him some.

Once he was in, she lay back in the gigantic tub and let her breasts and kneecaps surface, tilting her head back to wet her hair. She moaned most improperly at the feel of the soap in her hair when she began to scrub it.

"You really shouldn't be doing that."

"Doing what?"

"You know exactly what."

"And why not?"

"What about Will?"

"What about him? I'm not his anymore and I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm bathing. You're the only pirate lord that won't try to rape me. I trust you. That's why you're here."

"Aye…if I got ahold of you again, it would be far from rape."

A thrill shot down her spine at his words. He didn't touch her though and she didn't dare finish that conversation. She didn't trust him not to leave afterwards just yet. He didn't quite have an incentive to stay and she wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject.

Instead she finished bathing…until she came to her back. When he saw her struggling he chuckled a bit and came to her aid, using his freshly cleaned fingers to lather the soap and began running his hands up and down her back. In no time, she was arching against his hand, then. In her enthusiastic leaning her feet slipped out from under her and she slid most tantalizingly back into him. That was when she realized he was extremely hard…but he wasn't even really touching her…at least until she slid back against him, she leaned her head back against his shoulder and looked at him. His hands were on her sides just below her breasts and his mouth was inches away, his eyes heavy with desire.

She leaned up to him and kissed him tenderly…a soft, tentative kiss…and he returned it with another one and then she deepened it, nipping at his bottom lip and whimpering as his hands slid up and down on her sides. He didn't try more just opened his mouth wider to kiss her as deep as he could. _Mmm…he feels so good…_They were both panting when he moved his kisses down her jaw and to that spot on her neck he'd found on their first night.

Her moan from it had him sliding his hand low on her hip and groaning a bit into her neck. She could barely breathe…she had meant to come here to actually bathe and to tell him her feelings on the way back…not get molested thoroughly by him…but oh…OHHH… "Mmm…Jack…." _Wait a minute…you need to talk._ "Jack."

"Hmm?" He murmured, his voice exquisitely low.

"I…we need to finish bathing."

Instantly, she regretted her choice of words. He was back and away from her leaving her cold. They finished in silence and she could feel his anger…but she had to talk to him first. He needed to know she wanted more than to be in his bed. She wanted…everything.

JEJEJEJE

She looked up at him as they reached the deck of the _Pearl_. He hadn't said a word, and it was worrying her. _Perhaps I should have given myself to him first…maybe he would have been more receptive…_

"Jack…"

He looked at her, but didn't say a word, his eyes dark and unreachable.

The only way she would get anything out of him is if she tells him how she feels. "There's…something I need to tell you."

He ran a hand over his face. "Come to my cabin."

She followed him without question.

JEJEJEJE

Once inside, before he could even light the lanterns she began to speak. "I've been trying to get your attention for some time."

"My attention? Believe me, darling, you've had that since the day we met."

"Even if that's true…I…I'm so very afraid to tell you…"

He stopped in his tracks. "Tell me what?"

"That night we were together…I said "I can't"….do you remember?"

Did he ever. It cut through his heart like a knife, those words. Fascinating how much she could hurt him with two simple words. "Aye."

"Y-you left before I could finish my sentence and I…I can't let that happen again." Her fear was beginning to dissipate. If he's not interested, he's not interested, but it certainly seemed he was.

He looked down. "M' sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry. It was my fault. The first words out of my mouth should have been 'I love you." There it was. She had said it. _Now or never, Jack_. _My heart is on my sleeve and it's wholly yours…what will you do with it?_

He didn't comprehend it at first, but when he did…he stepped closer. "What did you say? Elizabeth, if you mean those words…"

She met his gaze, tears in her eyes. "I meant them."

His arms were around her in an instant, his forehead against her nearly knocking their hats askew. "This changes everything…" He was nearly shaking.

"You're not…rejecting me then?" Her voice was so small and scared.

"Never." He whispered. "Elizabeth…" He slanted his mouth against hers in a kiss so tender that she nearly cried. She returned it just as tenderly and then she was kissing his jaw and then right under his ear, clinging to him and crying. He moaned at her ministrations. "Lizzie…darling…I love you…oh I'm so in love with you." He whispered the last, pulling her towards his bed.

_I am with you forever, the end.- Breaking Benjamin_


End file.
